


Fragile Touch

by Leya



Series: Hidden Heart [2]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark und Satoshi sind endlich ein Paar. Doch noch ist ihre Liebe nicht außer Gefahr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 14.03.2003.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen in das kleine Apartment und tauchten das Bett in goldenes Licht. Verschlafen schob Satoshi die Decke beiseite und wollte aufstehen, wurde jedoch von seinem Geliebten mit festem Griff daran gehindert.

„Bleib liegen! Es ist viel zu früh!“ Dark schlang einen Arm um Satoshis Taille und zog den Jungen wieder an sich.

„Ich wollte Frühstück machen!“ Satoshi wand sich ein wenig hin und her, gab aber schließlich seufzend auf, als seine Bemühungen sich als sinnlos erwiesen.

„Wer braucht schon Frühstück!“ Dark vergrub das Gesicht in Satoshis Haaren und atmete dessen wundervollen Duft ein. „Lass uns einfach liegenbleiben!“

„Ich muss zur Arbeit!“ Der blauhaarige Junge bemühte sich immer noch, den Arm seines Geliebten von seiner Taille zu lösen und hielt inne, als er die Erektion des Diebes spürte. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Hat dir die letzte Nacht noch nicht gereicht?“

„Hmm....nein!“ Dark knabberte an Satoshis Ohr, während seine Hände die schlanken Hüften des Jungen umfassten und näher an sich heranzogen. „Ich bekomme einfach nicht genug von dir!“

„Nicht!“ Satoshis Stimme klang ein wenig verzweifelt, als der Dieb ihn unter sich drängte. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas! Wenn ich nicht bald auf der Arbeit erscheine, wird man mich suchen!“

„Na und?!“ Dark zog eine leichte Spur kleiner Küsse über Satoshis Hals, arbeitete sich tiefer und tiefer und ignorierte die Versuche seines Geliebten, ihn davon abzuhalten.

„Du weißt doch genau, was passiert, wenn unsere Beziehung rauskommt!“

Seufzend gab Dark ihn frei. „Ich weiß, dass du recht hast, aber findest du es nicht auch lächerlich, dass wir immer so tun, als würden wir uns hassen? Ich habe diese Heimlichtuerei so satt! Ich wünschte, wir könnten allen von uns erzählen!“

„Ich wünsche mir auch nichts mehr als das!“ Satoshi legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und streichelte sie sanft. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich fast zerreißt!“

Sein Geliebter lächelte glücklich. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sato-chan!“

Sein Griff lockerte sich ein wenig und Satoshi nutzte die Gelegenheit rasch um aufzustehen, Darks enttäuschtes Aufseufzen geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Nimm eine kalte Dusche!“ war sein einziger Ratschlag an den Dieb.

Dark sprang aus dem Bett und umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen. Er küsste die weiche Haut in Satoshis Nacken, dann trug er ihn ins Badezimmer, Satoshis wütenden Aufschrei einfach überhörend.

„Dark! Was soll das?!“

„Rat mal!“

 

# # # # #

 

„Ich hoffe, du hast verstanden! Es darf keine weiteren Pannen geben!“ Hiwatari, Minister für Innere Sicherheit, reichte seinem Sohn die neuen Pläne zum Schutz des Museums.

„Natürlich, Vater!“ Satoshi sah sich die Unterlagen gründlich an, dann faltete er sie zusammen und reichte sie seinem Vater. „Ich werde mich genau an deine Anweisungen halten! Keine Sorge! Diesmal werden wir Dark erwischen!“

„Das will ich hoffen! Allmählich nimmt die Popularität dieses verdammten Diebes ungeahnte Ausmaße an! Hast du dich in der letzten Zeit mal in der Stadt umgesehen? Jetzt verkaufen sie schon T-Shirts mit Darks Bild darauf!“

Satoshi unterdrückte mühsam den Impuls laut aufzulachen. „Tatsächlich? Habe ich bisher noch nicht gesehen!“

„Sei froh!“ Hiwatari schüttelte sich angewidert. „Ich erwarte, dass du Dark fängst! Wenn wir uns noch lange an der Nase herumführen lassen, werden einige Leute in den höchsten Positionen die Konsequenzen ziehen!“

Satoshi wartete, bis sein Vater die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken und lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

 

# # # # #

 

Dark schlich sich leise ins Museum, zielsicher all die kleinen Fallen umgehend, welche die Polizei ihm gestellt hatte. Es war ein unbestreitbarer Vorteil, der Geliebte des Generalbeauftragten zu sein, der die Ermittlungen leitete. 

Er erreichte den kleinen Saal, in dem die Halskette in ihrem Schaukasten ruhte und begann, das Glas zu öffnen.

Ein leises Rascheln warnte ihn ihm letzten Augenblick, bevor Satoshi aus dem Dunkel auftauchte und eine Handschelle um das Handgelenk des Diebes zuschnappen ließ.

„He!“ Dark warf dem Jungen einen gespielt wütenden Blick zu. „Du weißt doch, wie ich es hasse, wenn du das tust!“

„Dann hättest du mich nicht ärgern sollen!“

„Du hast mir die Dusche immer noch nicht verziehen?“ Ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in die Augen des Meisterdiebs und mit einem heftigen Ruck zerrte er den jungen Generalbeauftragten in seine Arme. Seine freie Hand schob sich unter Satoshis Hemd.

„Spinnst du? Nimm deine Hand da weg! Was ist, wenn jemand kommt?“ Satoshi wand sich hin und her, doch der Dieb fummelte weiter. Als er begann in Satoshis Hose vorzudringen, erhielt er einen harten Schlag auf seine Finger. „Das reicht jetzt! Nimm die verdammte Kette und hau ab!“

„Lass mich doch erst ein wenig Spaß haben!“ Dark war nicht gewillt, seine Beute so einfach entkommen zu lassen und ließ die Handschellen um Satoshis Handgelenke zuschnappen.

„Dark!“, zischte der Junge ihm wütend entgegen, vergeblich an den Stahlbändern zerrend. „Manchmal könnte ich dich wirklich....!“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Darks Lippen pressten sich auf seine, ihre Zungen verflochten sich ineinander, kurz um Dominanz kämpfend, dann gab Satoshi mit einem kleinen Seufzen nach und ließ Dark machen, was er wollte.

Als er endlich wieder Luft holen durfte, war er allein und die Kette verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi ging langsam durch den Park nach Hause. Sein Vater hatte ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er Dark schon wieder hatte entkommen lassen, doch der Junge machte sich nichts daraus. Diese Vorwürfe waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem Skandal, der über ihm hereinbrechen würde, sollte jemals jemand von seiner Liebe zu dem Meisterdieb erfahren.

Die sternenklare Nacht beruhigte ihn. es war so schön, die Sterne leuchten zu sehen und so ließ er sich auf eine der Parkbänke sinken. Eigentlich sollte er zusehen, dass er nach Hause kam. Dark wartete sicher schon auf ihn, machte sich Sorgen...

Zwei kräftige Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, dann spürte er warmen Atem in seinem Nacken.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Ich würde dich überall finden!“ wisperte Darks weiche Stimme in sein Ohr und Satoshi ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, bis er an Darks Brust ruhte. Gleich darauf glitt etwas kaltes über seine Haut, als Dark ihm die gestohlene Kette umlegte. „Die ist für dich!“

„Eigentlich müßte ich dich dafür einsperren!“

„Ich weiß!“ Dark stieg über die Lehne und setzte sich hinter Satoshi, den er in die Arme zog. Er zog eine Spur leichter Küsse über den Hals des Jungen, dann schoben seine Hände sich in Satoshis Hemd, streichelten sanft jedes bißchen der weichen Haut auf dessen Brust und Bauch. „Warum tust du es nicht?“

„Weil ich dich liebe!“ Satoshi wand sich unter den zielstrebigen Händen des Diebes, der mit geschickten Fingern all die Stellen erkundete, an denen der Junge in seinen Armen besonders empfindlich war, um schließlich vorsichtig die Hose seines Freundes zu öffnen. „Dark, nicht hier! Was ist, wenn jemand vorbeikommt?!“

„Das ist doch gerade das spannende daran!“ Dark schob seine Hand tiefer, entlockte Satoshi ein gequältes Stöhnen. „Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal!“

„Na....na gut!“ Satoshi drängte sich den neckenden Händen des Diebes entgegen, der schließlich seine Position änderte, indem er mit einer raschen Bewegung dafür sorgte, dass Satoshi unter ihm zu liegen kam.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen!“ flüsterte er dem Jungen ins Ohr und schob das dünne Hemd von dessen Schultern. Seine Lippen erkundeten jeden Millimeter der samtigen Haut von Satoshis Hals, wanderten über Schultern und Brust, immer tiefer und immer tiefer, bis er schließlich kurz vor dessen Hosenbund stoppte.

Entschlossen hob er den überraschten Jungen von der Bank und bettete ihn ins Gras. „So ist es besser!“

Dark nahm seine Erkundigungen wieder auf, entzündete kleine Feuer der Leidenschaft in seinem Freund, bis dieser sich in die violetten Strähnen des Diebes krallte und seine Hüften fordernd gegen ihn drückte. Lächelnd wurde sein Hinweis verstanden und Dark knöpfte nun endgültig die engen Jeans auf, die seinen Geliebten verhüllten, zog den Stoff herunter und entblößte den Jungen seinen Blicken.

„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?“ Dark ließ spielerisch einen Finger über die schlanken Schenkel gleiten, bis er die Erektion seines Geliebten erreichte und leicht die Hand darum schloß. Stöhnend drängte Satoshi sich seiner Berührung entgegen, wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Dieb schloß die Lippen um das erregte Glied, entlockte dem Jungen ein lustvolles Keuchen.

Neckisch kreiste seine Zunge um den seidigen Schaft, trug Satoshi in ungeahnte Höhen, bis er spürte, dass der Junge bald kommen würde. In diesem Augenblick zog er sich zurück. Satoshi half ihm rasch, seine Kleidung abzuwerfen, dann legte er sich zurück und spreizte die Beine.

Der Dieb bereitete ihn gründlich vor, wollte ihn auf gar keinen Fall verletzen, dann stieß er langsam in die warme Enge von Satoshis Körper. Der Junge schlang die Beine um seine Hüften, zog ihn immer näher, immer tiefer in sich hinein.

Dark glitt zurück und stieß rasch vor, jeder Stoß tiefer und härter als der vorherige, fanden sie zu einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, bis Satoshi schließlich leise keuchend seinen Namen ausrief, als er kam. Als Satoshis Muskeln sich um ihn zusammenzogen, konnte auch der Dieb sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Mit einem leichten Seufzen entlud er sich in den willigen Körper unter ihm und sank ermattet auf ihm zusammen.

Als er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hob er den Kopf und küßte seinen Freund zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich, Satoshi!“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dark!“

 

# # # # #

 

Risa schaltete ihre neue Videokamera aus und schob sie in ihre Tasche. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie fluchtartig den Park verließ und versuchte, vor den Bildern zu fliehen, die sie unbeabsichtigt aufgenommen hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Risa rannte die Treppe hinauf und knallte ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu. Einige Augenblicke stand sie noch schwer atmend da, dann warf sie ihre Jacke beiseite und ließ sich weinend auf ihr Bett fallen. Niemand hatte sie nach Hause kommen sehen und dafür war sie sehr dankbar.

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten haltlos durcheinander, immer wenn sie die Augen schloß, sah sie vor sich, wie Dark... Schluchzend umklammerte sie ihr Kissen.

Warum? Dark war doch der Schwarm aller Mädchen, hieß es nicht immer, er liebe alle Frauen, sei ein Verführer... Riku hielt ihn sogar für einen Perversen, weil er sie einmal beobachtet hatte! Und jetzt....

Risa konnte, wollte es nicht glauben, doch sie hatte den legendären Meisterdieb dabei gefilmt, wie er und Satoshi...wie die beiden.... Risa fühlte, wie ihr übel wurde. Keuchend sprang sie auf und rannte ins Badezimmer.

 

# # # # #

 

„Dark?“

„Hmmm?!“

Satoshi kuschelte sich in den schützenden Kreis, den Darks Arme um ihn bildeten und schloß zufrieden die Augen.

„Warum liebst du mich?“

„Was ist das für eine Frage?“ Der Dieb küßte ihn sanft aufs Ohr, dann pustete er in die weichen Haare seines Geliebten, beobachtete fasziniert, wie diese sich zur Seite bewegten.

„Laß das!“ Satoshi schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Haare wieder an die richtige Stelle zu bringen und drehte sich um, so daß er Dark ansehen konnte. „Beantworte meine Frage!“

„Ich liebe dich, weil du alles für mich bedeutest!“ Als Satoshi den Mund öffnete, legte er ihm rasch einen Finger auf die weichen Lippen. „Und wenn du mich jetzt fragst, warum du alles für mich bedeutest, werde ich dich leider ruhigstellen müssen!“

Satoshi grinste herausfordernd. „Ach ja? Wie willst du das anstellen?“

„Ganz einfach!“ Dark stürzte sich auf seinen Freund und zeigte ihm ausführlich, wie er ihn zum Schweigen bringen wollte.

 

# # # # #

 

Risa lag auf dem Bett und musterte die verschlungenen Muster, die das Sonnenlicht an ihre Decke malte. Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl und dankte den Göttern dafür, daß Wochende war und sie nicht in die Schule mußte. Jetzt Hiwatari zu begegnen...

„Risa? Hast du schon gehört?“ Riku erschien in der Tür, die Stirn besorgt gerunzelt. Seit gestern verhielt sich ihre Schwester einfach nur merkwürdig, war apathisch und in sich gekehrt und Riku wußte nicht mehr, wie sie sie noch aufheitern sollte. Ganz gleich was sie versuchte, Risa drehte sich um und ignorierte sie. Aber jetzt hatte sie eine Nachricht, die ihre Schwester wahrscheinlich in sekundenschnelle auf die Beine bringen würde.

„Dark hat eine neue Ankündigungskarte verschickt! Er wird morgen abend das Diadem der wahnsinnigen Gräfin stehlen!“

„Ist mir doch egal! Hoffentlich wird er geschnappt!“ Risa wandte ihrer Schwester den Rücken zu und wartete, bis sie hörte, wie Rikus Schritte sich entfernten, dann schleuderte sie ihr Kissen gegen die Wand. Mittlerweile war der Schock abgeklungen und kalte Wut machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit.

Wenn es nur einen Weg gäbe, den Dieb davon zu überzeugen, daß er sich falsch verhielt, daß er sich irrte... Ja, natürlich! Wieso hatte sie nicht gleich daran gedacht? Sie würde morgen abend zum Museum gehen und versuchen, mit Dark zu sprechen. Wenn er erst einmal gründlich darüber nachdachte, würde ihm klar werden, daß er mit Hiwatari niemals glücklich werden konnte.

 

# # # # #

 

„DA IST ER! LASST IHN NICHT ENTKOMMEN!“

Dark tanzte regelrecht um die Polizisten herum, die vergeblich versuchten, seiner habhaft zu werden. So viel Spaß hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt!

Nachdem er die Polizisten in die Irre geschickt hatte, erreichte er das Dach und sah sich unvermittelt seinem Freund gegenüber.

„Hi, Liebling!“ Der übermütige Dieb schnappte sich den überrumpelten Satoshi, zog ihn in seine Arme und wirbelte mit ihm über das Dach.

„Dark! Bist du betrunken? Laß mich auf der Stelle los!“

„Warum sollte ich?“ Der Dieb erreichte die Dachkante und blieb Millimeter vom Rand entfernt stehen. „Vertraust du mir?“

Satoshi blinzelte verwirrt. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir! Das weißt du doch!“

„Gut!“ Dark beförderte seinen Freund über die Kante. Erschrocken klammerte der Junge sich an seinem Geliebten fest, nur Darks fester Griff bewahrte ihn davor, abzustürzen.

„BIST DU ÜBERGESCHNAPPT?!“

Dark grinste, dann wandte er den Kopf zur Seite. Erst jetzt sah Satoshi, daß sich von ihm unbemerkt, einige Polizisten angeschlichen hatten, die sofort stehenblieben, als sie ihren Generalbeauftragten in Gefahr sahen.

„Bleibt wo ihr seid oder der Herr Generalbeauftragte wird leider einen kleinen Unfall haben!“

Satoshi entschloß sich, daß Spiel mitzuspielen. Er würde Dark später dafür büßen lassen. „Tut was er sagt!“

Die Polizisten hielten an. Sie beobachteten in schockiertem Schweigen, wie der Dieb seinen Gefangenen wieder auf das Dach zurückzog. Bevor sie sich auf ihn stürzen konnte, entfaltete er seine Flügel und behielt Satoshi in seinen Armen.

„Den Generalbeauftragten nehme ich mit! Ich lasse ihn frei, sobald keine Gefahr mehr für mich besteht!“ Dark preßte Satoshi an sich und flog mit ihm davon.

 

# # # # #

 

„Du Idiot!“ Satoshi verpaßte dem Dieb eine Kopfnuß, nachdem er ihn sicher und wohlbehalten einige Straßenzüge vom Museum entfernt auf den Boden zurückgebracht hatte. „Ich wäre um ein Haar vor Schreck gestorben!“

„Och, Sato-chan! Das war doch wundervoll! Soviel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr!“ Dark versuchte, ihn zu küssen, doch der Junge stieß ihn zurück.

„Darüber reden wir später noch! Ich muß jetzt zurück, sonst wundern die sich, warum ich nicht zurückkomme und suchen nach mir!“ Satoshi verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Dark sah ihn leicht betreten nach, dann wandte er sich um und prallte gegen jemand, der unvermittelt hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Entschuldigung!“ Er sah genauer hin. Was machte Risa denn hier?

„Hallo Dark!“ Das Mädchen schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich das übliche. „Ich möchte mit dir sprechen!“

„Mit mir?“ Hatte er so eine Situation nicht schon einmal erlebt? Dark schüttelte den Kopf. Risa hatte gerade etwas gesagt und das hatte so geklungen, als ob.... „Entschuldige, was sagtest du gerade?“

„Ich sagte, daß ich dich liebe! Dark, bitte! Gib diesen Irrweg auf, den du eingeschlagen hast! Hiwatari und du, das kann doch nicht sein! Ihr seid beide Jungs!“

„Woher weißt du von uns?“ Dark konnte es nicht fassen. Woher zum Teufel wußte dieses Mädchen von seiner Liebe zu Satoshi?

„Ich...ich...“ Risa lief krebsrot an. „Ich habe euch vor ein paar Tagen gesehen! Im Park!“

Der Dieb starrte sie erschrocken an, traute seinen Ohren kaum. Verdammt, Satoshi würde ihn dafür umbringen! Schließlich war es seine Idee gewesen.

„Im Park?“ Mehr fiel ihm nicht dazu ein, doch Risa hörte ihm eh nicht zu. Sie warf sich ihm an den Hals und versuchte, ihn zu küssen. Er schnappte sich ihre Handgelenke und schob sie energisch von sich fort.

„Dark, bitte! Ich liebe dich! Du brauchst Hiwatari doch nicht, wenn du mich haben kannst!“

„Nein, Risa!“ Dark umfaßte beinahe zärtlich ihre Schultern und zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen. „Ich liebe Satoshi! Es tut mir leid für dich, aber wir beide hätten niemals eine Zukunft!“

Risa starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Du willst mich nicht? Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und rannte davon.

 

# # # # #

 

Satoshi hockte auf seinem Sofa und wartete auf seinen Freund. Doch obwohl er ihn erwartete, wurde er dennoch von Dark überrascht, der urplötzlich neben ihm auftauchte.

„Wir müssen reden, Dark! Ich fand es überhaupt nicht lustig....! Was hast du denn?“ Satoshi musterte seinen Freund besorgt. Dark wirkte völlig verändert. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken.

„Ich habe vorhin Risa getroffen!“ Dark ließ sich neben Satoshi auf dem Sofa nieder und zog den verwunderten Jungen in eine heftige Umarmung. „Sie liebt mich immer noch!“

„Hat sie dir das gesagt?“ Satoshi schlang beide Arme um Darks Hals und drückte ihn tröstend an sich.

Darks seufzte leise. „Aber das war nicht alles!“ Er erzählte seinem Freund Wort für Wort von seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Mädchen und war nicht überrascht, als Satoshi sich beinahe grob von ihm löste.

„Wie bitte?“ 

„Es tut mir leid, Satoshi! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen....!“ Dark hielt inne, als sein Freund ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung!“ Der Junge lächelte gequält. „Ich werde morgen mit ihr sprechen!“

„Heißt das, du verzeihst mir?“ Darks Augen funkelten schon wieder unternehmungslustig und als Satoshi lachend nickte, nahm er ihn erleichtert in die Arme.

 

# # # # #

 

„Risa-san?“ Satoshi näherte sich dem Mädchen entschlossen. Risa warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann ab. Sie verspürte keinerlei Lust, sich mit dem Jungen zu unterhalten. „Kann ich dich bitte einen Augenblick sprechen?“

Risa eilte davon. Ihre Freundinnen warfen ihr neugierige Blicke zu und als Satoshi ihr nachlief, setzte leises Getuschel ein.

„Warte bitte!“ Satoshi umfaßte ihren Ellbogen und zwang sie stehenzubleiben. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten!“

„Wir müssen gar nichts!“ Risa schoß einen kalten Blick auf den Jungen ab. „Du hast dich ihm an den Hals geworfen! Ich weiß nicht, mit welchem Trick du ihn in dein Bett gelockt hast, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, daß du nicht viel Freude daran haben wirst!“

„Risa bitte! Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich!“

„Liebe? Ha! Ihr seid beide Jungs! Wie könnt ihr da von Liebe sprechen? Das ist abartig!“

Satoshi sah Risa traurig an. Das Mädchen hatte sich in ihre Eifersucht hineingesteigert. Ganz gleich was er noch sagen würde, es wäre vergebens.

„Ihr seid beide pervers! Und deswegen werde ich dafür sorgen, daß ihr für eure Abartigkeit bezahlt!“

„Was hast du vor?“ Satoshi fühlte, daß Risa es ernst meinte, daß dies nicht nur eine leere Drohung war und diese Gewißheit machte ihm Angst.

„Ich habe etwas, womit ich euer kleines verlogenes Glück für immer zerstören kann! Wartet es nur ab!“ Risa lachte triumphierend auf und ließ den besorgten Satoshi einfach stehen.


	4. Chapter 4

-Was kann sie nur gemeint haben?- Satoshi ließen Risas bösartige Worte keine Ruhe. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solch einen Haß in Risas Augen gesehen und diese eisige Kälte, die sie nun ihm gegenüber ausstrahlte, ließ ihn schaudern.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann mußte er zugeben, daß er sie noch nie wirklich gemocht hatte. Sie war immer schon oberflächlich und von sich eingenommen gewesen, doch das.... Er schüttelte sich unbehaglich.

Kaum fiel die Tür zu seinem Apartment hinter ihm ins Schloß, lehnte er sich dagegen und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an, die sich ihm unvermittelt in die Augen drängten.

„Ist etwas passiert?!“

Verwirrt sah Satoshi auf und blickte genau in Darks fragende Augen. Bevor der Dieb reagieren konnte, fiel Satoshi ihm um den Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Hemd. „Bitte halt mich einfach nur fest, Dark! Ich brauche dich!“

Erschrocken zog der Dieb seinen Freund an sich. „Was ist denn geschehen? Satoshi, rede mit mir! Du machst mir Angst!“

„Es ist nichts! Ich bin nur ein wenig durcheinander. Ich habe vorhin mit Risa gesprochen und sie hat behauptet, etwas zu haben, mit dem sie unser Leben zerstören könnte! Ich weiß nicht, ob etwas Wahres daran ist, aber ich glaube ihr! Sie sah so entschlossen aus!“

„Shh, nicht weinen! Bitte, wein nicht!“ Dark zog den völlig aufgelösten Jungen zum Sofa und ließ sich dort mit ihm nieder. Während er sanft er ihm über die Haare streichelte, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Sie spielt sich doch nur auf! Was kann sie schon gegen uns in der Hand haben?“

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber dieser Haß in ihren Augen! Du hast es nicht gesehen, aber sie bildet sich ein, ich hätte dich ihr weggenommen! Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, ich hätte dich verführt!“

Dark lachte leise. „Damit hat sie sogar ausnahmsweise mal recht!“

„Wie meinst du das? Wann habe ich dich denn bitte verführt?!“, wollte Satoshi ein wenig aufgebracht wissen. Dark grinste und plazierte einen zärtlichen kleinen Kuß auf seiner Nasenspitze.

„Satoshi, du bist eine einzige lebende, atmende Verführung für mich!“ Dark streichelte dem überraschten Jungen mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. „Du verführst mich allein dadurch, daß du hier neben mir sitzt! Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wollte ich dich aus der Einsamkeit befreien, die ich in deinen Augen sehen konnte. Ich wollte, daß du aus Freude lächelst und nicht aus Trauer! Du bist alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte und ich kann nur jeden Tag den Göttern danken, daß sie mich mit dir belohnt haben!“

Satoshi starrte seinen Freund verlegen an, eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. „Warum sagst du das? Ich bin doch nicht.....ich wußte nicht, daß ich dir so viel bedeute!“

Dark umschloß Satoshis Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah ihn lange an, bevor er ihn wieder an sich zog. „Wenn du nicht wärst, dann wüßte ich nicht, was ich machen sollte! Vergiß das niemals! Du bist das einzige, was meinem Leben einen Sinn gibt!“

 

# # # # #

 

Daisuke fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sich auf einmal mitten in der Nacht sein Fenster öffnete und eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt ins Zimmer sprang.

„Hallo, Daisuke!“

„Dark? Was machst du hier?! Es ist mitten in der Nacht!“ Verschlafen versuchte Daisuke einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch so einfach ließ sich die Benommenheit des Schlafes nicht abschütteln.

„Ich muß dich sprechen! Es ist wirklich dringend!“ Dark warf sich zu Daisuke aufs Bett und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Auf einmal war Daisuke hellwach. „Hast du dich mit Satoshi gestritten?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“ Dark berichtete seinem Freund in knappen Sätzen alles, was in der letzten Zeit vorgefallen war. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte erst einige Minuten Stille, bevor Daisuke schließlich ungläubig fragte: „Risa hat was?!“

=Ich wußte ja immer, daß dieser elende Dieb Satoshi ins Unglück stürzen würde!=

Krad hatte sich verändert, seit er sich einen Körper mit Daisuke teilte, er war friedlicher und ruhiger geworden, doch seine Liebe zu Satoshi war immer noch so stark wie früher und wenn es etwas gab, was er nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es mitansehen zu müssen, wie jemand seinen Satoshi verletzte.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, daß Satoshi und Dark glücklich miteinander waren, doch schließlich hatte er es akzeptiert. Aber jeder, der Satoshi bedrohte oder ihm weh tat...

/Dark hat keine Schuld daran! Es war nur eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände!/ Daisuke lächelte Dark beruhigend an. „Ich werde mit Risa reden! Vielleicht erzählt sie mir, was sie gegen euch in der Hand hat oder zu haben glaubt!“

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, Daisuke!“

„Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da! Wahrscheinlich macht sie sich nur wichtig!“

„Ich hoffe, daß du recht hast! Satoshi war völlig aufgelöst wegen dieser Sache! Ich bin froh, daß ich ihn überreden konnte, sich ein wenig hinzulegen!“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete der Dieb sich.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Apartment wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, daß sein Leben mit Satoshi zu glücklich gewesen war, um ewig zu dauern. Irgendwann holte das Schicksal sich eine Bezahlung für all die glücklichen Momente, die es einem geschenkt hatte.

 

# # # # #

 

„Hallo, Risa! Können wir uns unterhalten?“ Daisuke schenkte seinem früheren Schwarm ein strahlendes Lächeln, während er ihr die Tür aufhielt.

„Worum geht es denn, Niwa?“ Risa erwiderte das Lächeln vorsichtig. In letzter Zeit fühlte sie sich in Niwas Gegenwart immer ein wenig unwohl. Einerseits würde sie ihrer Schwester niemals den Freund ausspannen, doch andererseits....... Sie konnte sie es nicht verstehen, daß der Junge sich einer anderen zugewandt hatte, nachdem er ihr so lange nachgelaufen war. „Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause!“

„Es dauert nicht lange!“ Die Schule war gerade aus und Daisuke hatte Risa alleine erwischt. Diese günstige Gelegenheit konnte er sich unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen.

„Ich würde mich gern mit dir über Hiwatari unterhalten! Er war so bedrückt heute!“

„So?“ Risa wollte nichts weiter hören. Entschlossen setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und Daisuke war gezwungen, neben ihr herzulaufen.

„Bitte, Risa! Bleib doch mal stehen! Es ist wichtig!“ Zu Daisukes Erleichtung hielt das Mädchen endlich an. „Satoshi macht sich Sorgen, Risa! Die Sache im Park.......!“

Weiter kam Daisuke nicht. Risa starrte ihn so wütend an, daß er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Hab ich’s mir doch gedacht! Nachdem er selbst keinen Erfolg hatte, spannt er dich für seine Zwecke ein!“ Auf einmal schien ihr etwas aufzufallen. „Einen Augenblick mal! Wieso weißt du davon? Du hast.....du hast es gewußt!“

Daisuke versuchte immer noch, Risas Gedankensprüngen zu folgen, als das Mädchen völlig aufgelöst auf ihn zusprang und voller Zorn anfunkelte.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit gewußt, daß er und Dark ein Paar sind! Wie kannst du sein Freund sein, wenn du darüber Bescheid weißt? Ist dir nicht bewußt, wie ekelhaft das ist?“

„Risa, reiß dich bitte zusammen! Satoshi und Dark sind meine Freunde! Ich bin froh, daß sie glücklich sind! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was die beiden alles durchgemacht haben!“

„Durchgemacht?! Was sollen die beiden schon durchgemacht haben?! Du kannst deinem ‚Freund‘ ausrichten, daß ich mir das nicht gefallen lasse! Er soll dafür büßen, daß er mir Dark weggenommen hat!“

„Er hat dir Dark nicht ‚weggenommen‘! Dark hat dir niemals gehört! Du bist ihm hinterher gelaufen, hast dich ihm aufgedrängt, aber er könnte dich niemals lieben! Dafür bist du einfach viel zu unbeständig und oberflächlich! Im Gegensatz zu dir ist Satoshi ehrlich und liebenswert!“

Erschrocken hielt Daisuke inne. Das hatte er eigentlich niemals sagen wollen.

=Na, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät!=, kommentierte Krad trocken, als er mit wachsender Befriedigung zusah, wie das Mädchen in Tränen aufgelöst davonstürzte. =Gut gemacht! Das hätte ich dir niemals zugetraut!=

/Aber das wollte ich doch gar nicht!/ Daisuke biß sich auf die Lippen, als er einen Anflug von Panik verspürte. Hoffentlich hatte er alles nicht noch schlimmer gemacht. /Was soll ich denn jetzt Dark sagen?/

=Erzähl ihm, daß du Risa beleidigt hast, sie jetzt erst recht auf Rache sinnt und er sich dafür bei dir bedanken kann!=, schlug Krad wenig hilfreich vor und der Junge überlegte, ob Krad wohl den Schmerz spüren würde, wenn er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlug...?


	5. Chapter 5

War es das richtige? Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Risa drehte die Kassette unschlüssig hin und her. War sie wirklich entschlossen, so weit zu gehen?

Wieder schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, als sie daran dachte, was Daisuke ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und das alles nur, weil er Satoshi ihr vorzog. Ebenso wie Dark den Jungen ihr vorzog.

Kurz entschlossen schob sie die Videokassette in den Umschlag und klebte ihn zu. Es war genau das, was sie wollte. Es war genau das richtige.

 

# # # # #

 

_~Dark glitt zurück und stieß rasch vor, jeder Stoß tiefer und härter als der vorherige. Satoshi rief leise keuchend seinen Namen, als er kam. Mit einem leichten Seufzen kam auch Dark und sank ermattet auf Satoshi zusammen._

_Als er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hob er den Kopf und küßte seinen Freund zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich, Satoshi!“_

_„Ich liebe dich auch, Dark!“ ~_

Hiwatari, Minister für Innere Sicherheit, drückte die Stopptaste des Videorecorders und war für die dunkle Abgeschiedenheit seines Büros dankbar, als ihm glühende Schamröte ins Gesicht stieg. Ihm war heiß und sein Kragen fühlte sich eindeutig zu eng an.

Nie hätte er gedacht, daß sein Sohn...nein, rief er sich rasch zur Ordnung. Satoshi war nicht sein Sohn. Ein echter Hiwatari hätte den guten Namen der Familie niemals derartig mit Füßen getreten, wie Satoshi es getan hatte.

Das Telefon klingelte leise und der Minister nahm ab. Er lauschte einige Sekunden, dann gab er eine kurze Anweisung. „Bringen Sie ihn in den Vernehmungsraum. Ich komme dann gleich!“

 

# # # # #

 

Hiwatari erreichte den Vernehmungsraum im Geschoß des Polizeipräsidiums und wandte sich an den Wachposten, der neben der Tür auf einem Stuhl saß.

„Ist er da drin?!“

„Jawohl, Herr Minister!“ Der Polizist erhob sich hastig und nahm Haltung an. „Wollen Sie hineingehen?!“

„Ja, aber allein. Ich möchte ungestört mit ihm reden!“ Hiwatari drückte die Tür auf und trat ein. Dann ließ er sie hinter sich ins Schloß fallen und sah den Gefangenen kühl an. „Hallo, Satoshi!“

„Vater, was soll das?! Warum läßt du mich festnehmen?!“ Satoshis Stimme klang so eisig und gefühlskalt wie immer, was seinen Vater ärgerte. Der Minister zog das Band hervor und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Was soll das sein?“ Verständnislos sah Satoshi auf.

„Nur ein kleiner Film, von dem ich denke, daß du ihn dir ansehen solltest!“ Hiwatari wandte sich dem Fernseher in der Ecke des Vernehmungsraumes zu und schob die Kassette in den Rekorder. „Schau nur genau hin!“

Sekundenlang sah Satoshi nichts weiter als Blumen und Gras, Bäume und Parkbänke, bis schließlich...

„Mach es aus!“, bat er mit erstickter Stimme, zum ersten Mal ein anderes Gefühl als Distanziertheit seinem Vater gegenüber zeigend.

Für einige Sekunden starrten die beiden sich nur an, dann schnellte Hiwataris Hand vor und gleich darauf klatschte eine harte Ohrfeige in das Gesicht seines Sohnes. „Wie konntest du so etwas nur tun? Bedeutet dir die Familie denn gar nichts?! Mußt du meinen Namen so in den Schmutz ziehen?“

„Woher hast du es?!“, fragte Satoshi mit leiser Stimme.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Ein anonymer Spender hat uns dieses interessante Filmchen zukommen lassen!“ Hiwatari mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu schreien. „Gerade du müßtest doch wissen, daß die meisten Verbrechen durch einen dummen Zufall rauskommen!“

„Ich habe kein Verbrechen begangen!“, entgegnete Satoshi trotzig.

„Wirklich? Dann will ich dir mal ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen! Du hast eine Beziehung mit dem meistgesuchten Einbrecher dieser Stadt, dessen Fall du selbst bearbeitest! Dark scheint immer wie durch ein Wunder unseren Fallen zu entkommen. Jetzt ist mir klar, was hinter diesem Wunder steckt!“

Satoshis Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich hatte in Erwägung gezogen, die Sache einfach unter den Teppich zu kehren, doch dann wurde mir bewußt, welch großartige Möglichkeit sich uns hier bietet! Du wirst uns helfen, Dark in eine Falle zu locken!“

Der Junge sah auf, die alte Entschlossenheit war in seinen Blick zurückgekehrt. „Nein. Ich werde Dark niemals verraten!“

Hiwatari verpaßte seinem Sohn eine weitere Ohrfeige, die den Jungen haltlos gegen den Tisch taumeln ließ. „Vater...!“ Schockiert legte Satoshi eine Hand gegen seine schmerzende Wange.

„Nenn mich nicht Vater!“ Der Minister verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Wenn du uns nicht hilfst, werde ich dich nicht schützen! Ich werde persönlich Anklage gegen dich erheben, wegen Mittäterschaft und Verrat. Du wirst als Darks Komplize ins Gefängnis gehen! Haben wir uns verstanden?!“

„Nein!“

Hiwatari faßte seinen Sohn am Kragen und zog ihn näher. „Was soll das heißen, nein? Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, dieses Angebot abzulehnen!“

„Es ist mir egal, was aus mir wird! Aber Dark wirst du nie bekommen!“

„Ist das der Dank dafür, daß ich dich aufgenommen, dir ein Zuhause gegeben habe? Du fällst mir in den Rücken, machst mich zum Gespött der Leute! Bald wird jeder wissen, was auf diesem Band ist! Bedeutet dir denn unsere Familie überhaupt nichts?“

„Warum sollte sie? Du hast mich doch nie geliebt! Für dich war ich immer nur ein Vorzeigesohn, den alle anderen bewundern konnten, weil ich es in der Schule so weit gebracht habe! Ich war mein ganzes Leben nichts weiter als der arme Junge, für den du Bewunderung eingeheimst hast, weil du so großzügig warst und ihn aufgenommen hast!“ Satoshi schrie seinen Vater zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben an und in dem Minister wurde der Wunsch, den Jungen zu verletzen immer stärker.

„Ich hätte dich im Waisenhaus lassen sollen! Warum nur habe ich deinem Vater versprochen, dich zu mir zu nehmen? All die Zeit und das Geld, was ich in dich investiert habe! Alles umsonst! Du bist undankbar!“

„Du hast Angst um dein Geld? Dann verkauf doch den Film! Ich bin sicher du kriegst genügend Yen dafür um die Ausgaben der letzten Jahre zu decken!“

„Damit wäre wohl alles gesagt!“ Der Minister nahm das Band wieder an sich, nur mühsam die Fassung bewahrend. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Überleg es dir! Ich komme morgen wieder!“

„Das kannst du dir sparen!“ Satoshi war aufgestanden und musterte den Mann, den er als Vater betrachtet hatte, voller Verachtung. „Ich lehne jede Zusammenarbeit mit dir ab!“

„Wie du willst!“ Hiwatari riß die Tür auf und rief den Wachposten herein. „Sie können ihn abführen. Er hat sich als nicht kooperativ erwiesen!“

 

# # # # #

 

„WAS???!!“ Daisuke starrte mit halb offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm, als der Nachrichtensprecher die neuesten Meldungen verkündete. Das konnte nur eine Täuschung sein! So weit würde es doch nie kommen...

‚Nun endlich ist geklärt, wie der legendäre Meisterdieb Dark immer wieder durch die Maschen der Polizei schlüpfen konnte. Wie sich nach die Auswertung eines anonym der Polizei zugegangenen Videobandes gezeigt hat, war der Generalbeauftragte Satoshi Hiwatari nicht nur der Komplize des Diebes, sondern auch sein Geliebter. Hiwatari wurde gestern abend von seinem Vater, Minister für innere Sicherheit Hiwatari, in Gewahrsam genommen und befindet sich nun in Untersuchungshaft. Wir vermuten...‘

Daisuke schaltete den Fernseher aus und sank betäubt auf die Couch. „Ich glaube das nicht! Das ist unmöglich!“

=Darf ich dieses verdammte Miststück jetzt umbringen?=


	6. Chapter 6

„Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?!“

„Nein, lass mal! Es ist ja nicht weit!“ Risa verabschiedete sich von ihrer Freundin und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Rasch ging sie durch die bereits im Halbdunkel liegenden Straßen. Sie war viel länger weggeblieben als sie eigentlich wollte und nun brach schon der Abend herein. Ihre Mutter war bestimmt außer sich vor Sorge. Aber es half alles nichts. Sie brauchte noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich zu Hause war.

Am Eingang zum Park blieb sie unschlüssig stehen. Die dunklen Bäume, die undurchdringliche Schatten warfen, gefielen ihr gar nicht. Schon zu oft hatte sie in der Zeitung von Überfällen gelesen, die an solch abgelegenen Orten geschehen waren und am liebsten hätte sie es vermieden, den Park zu durchqueren, doch einen anderen Weg gab es nicht.

Risa sah sich noch einmal um, dann betrat sie entschlossen den Park. Es würde schon nichts passieren.

 

# # # # #

 

„Dark, mach auf! Bitte!“ Daisuke klopfte nun schon seit zehn Minuten gegen die Tür zu Satoshis Apartment, doch der Dieb reagierte einfach nicht.

/Hoffentlich macht er keine Dummheiten!/

=Natürlich macht er Dummheiten! Dark lebt davon, sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!=

/Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich!/ Daisuke gab entmutigt auf. /Wo kann er denn nur sein?/

=Nun, ich an seiner Stelle würde mir diejenige schnappen, die das ganze ausgelöst hat!=

Daisuke erschrak. /Um Himmels willen! Er wird doch nicht.....?/

=Doch. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß er es auf Risa abgesehen hat!=

/Ich muß ihn suchen!/

 

# # # # #

 

Ein leises Rascheln in ihrem Rücken brachte Risa dazu stehenzubleiben und sich unbehaglich umzuschauen. Die Dunkelheit kroch jetzt immer schneller heran und tauchte alles in ihrer Umgebung in undurchdringliche Schwärze.

Kein einziges Licht brannte im Park und das Mädchen beschleunigte unwillkürlich ihre Schritte, wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich zurück auf die Straße, in die Nähe anderer Menschen.

Die Schatten der Bäume schienen immer näher zu rücken und in diesem Augenblick hörte sie es. Ein leises Rauschen, fast wie Blätter im Wind klang es und es kam immer näher.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um, doch alles was sie erkennen konnte, war ein wenig von dem Weg, auf dem sie sich gerade befand und die Grenze, hinter der sich alles in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit verlor.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung wahr und Risa drehte sich in die Richtung. Alles was sie sehen konnte, war leise schwingende Äste. Nichts bedrohliches, aber dennoch war da etwas gewesen. Sie war sich ganz sicher.

Schritte, leise und verstohlen, langsam näherkommend, der Kies der Parkwege knirschte unter dem festen, unerbittlichen Tritt, sie waren fast hinter ihr...

Risa begann zu laufen. Die Schritte folgten ihr, als würden sie von ihr angezogen, Rauschen, Rascheln, Knistern, prallten auf ihre überreizten Ohren, gaukelten ihr Dinge vor, die gar nicht da waren.

Dunkle Schatten sprangen sie an und mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei drehte sie sich panisch um sich selbst, eingeschlossen in ihre eigene private Hölle der Angst. Nichts.

Wieder lief sie los und diesmal war das Rauschen noch viel näher als je zuvor. Wieder wirbelte sie herum und wieder war es nichts, nur bodenlose Schwärze, die Nacht viel dunkler, als sie jemals zuvor gewesen war.

Dann ein Schatten in all der Schwärze, schwarz auf schwarz, nur eine Ahnung von Bedrohung, doch das Mädchen sah, wie er näher kam, unaufhaltsam, drohend, gnadenlos. Wieder knirschte der Kies, machte deutlich, dass es sich nicht um eine Einbildung handelte, dunkle Schattenfinger streckten sich ihr entgegen, griffen nach ihr, wollten sie zu sich in die Finsternis reissen...

Schreiend rannte sie los, achtete weder auf den Weg noch die Richtung, wollte nur weg, nur fort von diesem unheimlichen Ort, stolpernd erreichte sie schließlich den Ausgang zur Straße und brach beinahe schluchzend zusammen.

Jetzt erst wagte sie, sich umzusehen. Nichts. Niemand folgte ihr. Sie war völlig allein.

Hoch oben auf dem Dach eines nahegelegenen Hauses hockte ein Schatten, unsichtbar vor seiner dunklen Umgebung und beobachtete mit kaltem Blick, wie das Mädchen nach Hause lief. Schließlich breitete er seine Schwingen aus und folgte ihr lautlos durch die Nacht.

 

# # # # #

 

/Wo kann er denn nur stecken?/ Daisuke war mittlerweile völlig verzweifelt. Er hatte bereits bei Riku angerufen und dabei erfahren, dass Risa gar nicht zu Hause war. Ob Dark vielleicht bei Risa wartete, bis sie nach Hause kam? Und was dann? Würde er versuchen, mit ihr zu reden oder würde er....

=Er wird Rache nehmen!=

/Was soll das heissen, er wird Rache nehmen? Dark ist nicht rachsüchtig!/

Krad lachte leise in sich hinein. =Du hast einen Körper mit ihm geteilt und weißt so wenig von ihm? Ich kenne Dark länger als du und ich kann dir versichern, dass er Rache dafür nehmen wird, was Risa ihm und Satoshi angetan hat. Er lässt es nicht zu, dass jemand den er liebt, bedroht wird!=

/Aber was wird er tun? Risa umbringen?/ Daisuke klang, als stände er am Rande einer Panik. Das Krad immer noch amüsiert vor sich hin lachte, half nicht ihn zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil.

=Aber nein! ‚Ich‘ würde Risa umbringen! Dark wird nur ein wenig mit ihr spielen und ihr ein wenig Angst machen!=

/Das beruhigt mich überhaupt nicht! Wie weit würde er gehen?/ In Daisukes Gedanken jagten sich die Vorstellungen, von dem, was Dark vorhaben mochte und jedes Bild war schrecklicher als das vorherige.

=Dark wird sie nicht töten, aber sei versichert, wenn er mit ihr fertig ist, wird sie sich wünschen, sie wäre tot!=

 

# # # # #

 

Risa hockte auf ihrem Bett, die Beine angezogen und das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. Sie zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper, hatte sich noch nicht beruhigen können, auch wenn sie wußte, dass ihr in ihrem Zimmer nichts passieren konnte.

Was immer sie im Park gejagt hatte, es würde ihr niemals bis nach Hause folgen. Oder?

Ein leises Knistern und sie fuhr herum, bereit davonzulaufen, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung war es nur ein Blatt Papier, das sich im Wind bewegte. Moment mal...im Wind? Seit wann war das Fenster offen....?

Risa schluckte trocken. Sie hatte es geschlossen, als sie zu ihrer Freundin gegangen war. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Wenn es jetzt offenstand, dann konnte dies nur bedeuten, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Ach Unsinn!“, sagte sie schließlich leise und stand auf.

„Was ist Unsinn?!“ erkundigte sich eine leise Stimme vom Fenster her und Risa schrie panisch auf. Dark trat langsam aus dem Schutz der Gardinen hervor, die ihn bisher verborgen hatten. Er kam näher und Risa zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Irgendwie schien der Dieb ihr völlig verändert.

Risa starrte ihn an und in ihrem Inneren meldete sich wieder die nagende kleine Stimme ihres Gewissens, die ihr immer wieder zuflüsterte, das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie dafür sorgte, dass die Beziehung von Dark und Satoshi ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wurde. Hastig schüttelte sie diese Gedanken ab. Das hier war Dark! Er würde ihr nichts antun.

Der Dieb kam langsam näher. Seine Augen taxierten sie wie ein Beutetier. Bisher hätte sie alles getan, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch nun, wo sie seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, fühlte sie, wie nackte Furcht in ihr hochkroch.

„Was machst du hier?!“ Sie versuchte, ihre wachsende Angst mit Entschlossenheit zu überspielen, doch Dark durchschaute sie mühelos.

„Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, warum ich hier bin?!“

Eine Welle von Panik überflutete ihr Denken, Furcht kroch langsam über ihren Rücken, sandte Schauder um Schauder durch ihre Nerven. Dark machte ihr Angst, seine ganze Haltung strahlte eine dunkle Bedrohung aus, der sie sich niemals hatte stellen wollen.

„Ich.....ich....w..w...wollte doch nur....wollte dir ei...einen Gefallen....tun!“, stammelte sie mit leiser Stimme und sah mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung zu ihm auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Risa spürte, wie eine eiskalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen schien, als sie Darks Augen sah. Kalt, unpersönlich, gnadenlos.

Rasch redete sie weiter, hoffte immer noch, es würde sich alles als Irrtum herausstellen. „Ich habe es nur zu deinem Besten getan! Satoshi ist nicht der richtige für dich!“

Mit jedem Wort wurde der Ausdruck in Darks Augen noch härter, noch ein bißchen kälter, und Risa wusste, dass sie mit ihrem Leben spielte.

„Wie kannst du dir anmaßen, über mein Leben entscheiden zu wollen?!“ Dark hatte sie erreicht und blickte mitleidlos auf sie herab. Seine Hand schloss sich beinahe sanft um ihre Kehle, eine leichte Drohung, mehr nicht, doch es reichte aus, um Risa in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen.

„Laß mich in Ruhe! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir solch eine Angst einzujagen!“ Auf einmal wußte sie es mit unerschütterlicher Gewißheit. „Du hast mich durch den Park gejagt!“

Dark lächelte freundlich, jedes seiner Worte war ein Versprechen, als er seinen Mund dicht an Risas Ohr brachte und ihr seine Antwort zuflüsterte.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was Angst wirklich ist!“


	7. Chapter 7

Hiwatari war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte allen bewiesen, daß er selbst seinen eigenen Sohn nicht schützte, wenn dieser ein Verbrechen beging und seine Beliebtheit bei den einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten der Stadt war noch weiter gestiegen.

Jetzt stand er vor der kleinen Zelle, in der sein Sohn die letzten Tage verbracht hatte und wartete darauf, daß der Wärter die Tür öffnete. Schließlich schwang die schwere Eisentür auf und der Minister trat ein.

Satoshi saß an dem kleinen Tisch, der in eine Ecke der Zelle gequetscht worden war und sah bei seinem Eintreten gleichgültig auf. Als er seinen Vater erkannte, wurde seine Miene eisig.

„Verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht sehen!“

Hiwatari fühlte, wie er schon wieder zornig wurde. Dieser Junge trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dir zum letzten Mal die Chance geben wollte, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten!“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, daß ich jegliche Zusammenarbeit ablehne und dabei bleibt es!“

Der Minister zog einen Ordner aus seiner Aktentasche und warf ihn auf den Tisch. „Das ist die Anklageschrift. Lies sie dir durch. Wenn wir dich in allen Punkten schuldig sprechen, wirst du für die nächsten hundert Jahre im Gefängnis sitzen!“

„Und wenn schon!“

Hiwatari warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und fand zu seiner Beruhigung die Tür geschlossen. Erst dann trat er auf seinen Sohn zu und grub seine Hand in dessen Haare. Heftig riß er an den blauen Strähnen, bevor er sein Gesicht ganz nah an das Ohr seines Sohnes brachte.

„Ich fürchte, du hast mich nicht verstanden! Ich will Dark. Um jeden Preis. Wenn du dich mir in den Weg stellst, werde ich dich zusammen mit diesem elenden Dieb vernichten! Wenn du mir hilfst, könnte ich Straffreiheit für dich erwirken!“

Satoshi sah seinen Vater beinahe verwundert an. Noch nie zuvor hatte dieser so viel Gefühle gezeigt. „Es bedeutet dir viel, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich! Es geht schließlich um meine Karriere!“

Der Junge riß sich von seinem Vater los, nicht darauf achtend, daß dieser einige Haarsträhnen in der Hand zurückbehielt. „Wenn deine Karriere von meiner Aussage abhängt, dann kannst du dich von deiner Beförderung verabschieden!“

Der Minister richtete sich auf. Seine Augen glühten vor unterdrückter Wut und Satoshi fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er vielleicht zu weit gegangen war. Fast erwartete er, daß der Mann ihn schon wieder schlagen würde, doch Hiwatari wandte sich einfach ab und ging.

 

# # # # #

 

„Ich bin so froh, daß du da bist!“ Riku schnappte sich den verdutzten Daisuke und zerrte ihn in die Wohnung.

„Was ist denn passiert?“

„Es geht um Risa! Sie macht einfach ihre Tür nicht auf! Ich versuche schon seit einer Stunde sie aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen!“

=Schätze, Dark war schneller als wir!=

/Du meinst...?/

=Du etwa nicht?=

Daisuke kam nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten. Riku hatte ihn vor die Zimmertür ihrer Schwester geschleppt und klopfte schon wieder verzweifelt dagegen.

„Risa? Ich bitte dich, mach doch endlich die Tür auf!“

„Laß mich mal!“ Daisuke klopfte behutsam an. „Risa? Mach doch bitte auf!“

=So wird das nie was! Tritt die Tür ein!=

/Sehr witzig!/ Daisuke überlegte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er vor Rikus Augen die Tür aufbrechen sollte. Das Schloß war überhaupt kein Problem für ihn, aber dann hätte er Riku gestehen müssen, daß er in der Lage war...

=Na und? Wenn sie dich nicht so liebt wie du bist, dann solltest du sie so schnell wie möglich vergessen!=

Daisuke grollte verhalten, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Riku eintrug. In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!“ Riku rannte davon und Daisuke nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Tür zu öffnen.

=Und du glaubst wirklich, sie wird dich nicht fragen, wie du die Tür aufbekommen hast?=

Daisuke zog es vor, diesen Kommentar nicht zu beachten. Langsam schob er sich in den halbdunklen Raum. Zunächst sah er nur verschwommene Schatten, ehe seine Augen sich an die dämmerigen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, doch dann machte er eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt aus, die reglos auf dem Bett hockte.

„Risa?!“ Daisuke trat vorsichtig näher. Das Mädchen reagierte nicht. Daisuke suchte nach dem Lichtschalter. Als das Licht aufflammte, erschrak er zutiefst. „Risa!“

„RISA!“ Riku tauchte in der Tür auf, erfaßte sie Situation mit einem Blick und stieß den überraschten Jungen beiseite, um ihre Schwester in die Arme zu nehmen. Risa starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blicklos ins Leere, reagierte weder auf ihre Schwester noch auf Daisuke, sondern schien völlig abwesend zu sein. Riku streichelte ihrer Schwester beruhigend über die Haare, dann wandte sie sich Daisuke zu, der sich immer noch nicht rührte.

„Hol einen Arzt! Mach schon, steh nicht so rum!“

Daisuke eilte hinaus. /Was hat er mit ihr gemacht?/

=Ich weiß es nicht!=

/Was soll das heißen? Risa ist völlig..../

=....zerstört!= Beendete Krad den Satz, den Daisuke begonnen hatte und seine gleichgültige Stimme jagte Daisuke einen Schauer über den Rücken.

/Wir müssen Dark finden! Ich muß mit ihm reden!/

=Das dürfte wahrscheinlich sinnlos sein!=

/Ich muß es wenigstens versuchen!/ Daisuke schnappte sich das Telefon und rief den Notarzt. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Dieb.

 

# # # # #

 

Hiwatari packte einige Unterlagen in seine Aktentasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Der Tag war wirklich gut verlaufen. Das einzige, was ihn aufgeregt hatte, war Satoshis Weigerung, ihm zu helfen.

Der Minister ging den Flur hinunter, auf seinem Weg nach draußen hier und da einige seiner Mitarbeiter grüßend. Dann betrat er den Aufzug.

Kaum glitten die Türen hinter ihm zu, erhielt er einen heftigen Stoß, der ihn gegen die hintere Wand beförderte. Ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, glitten die Aufzugtüren endgültig zu. Der Lift fuhr ein halbes Stockwerk hinunter und hielt dann an. In diesem Augenblick ging das Licht aus.

Ein leises Geräusch drang an seine Ohren. Er war nicht allein.

„Was soll das?! Ist da jemand?!“ Hiwatari tastete sich in Richtung Tür vor. Bevor er reagieren konnte, legte sich eine Hand um seine Kehle. Ein harter Stoß und er landete an der hinteren Wand.

„Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig, Minister! Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun!“, flüsterte eine kalte Stimme in sein Ohr.

„Wer sind Sie?!“ Hiwatari war froh, daß seine Stimme völlig gefaßt klang, auch wenn er innerlich vor Angst beinahe verging.

„Können Sie es nicht erraten?!“, spottete die Stimme und Hiwatari wußte die Antwort.

„Dark!“

„Richtig!“ Der Dieb klang immer noch völlig gelassen, auch wenn der Minister eine kaum merkliche Anspannung in seiner Hand wahrnehm, die sich immer noch gegen seine Kehle presste.

„Ich vermute, es geht um Satoshi!“

„Wieder richtig! Ich will, daß Sie ihn auf der Stelle freilassen!“

„Unmöglich! Er hat dir geholfen und hat es abgelehnt, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich kann nichts für ihn tun!“

„Natürlich können Sie das! Sie sind der Minister für Innere Sicherheit! Sie können die Anklage fallen lassen!“

„Das könnte ich vielleicht sogar tun, aber ich werde es nicht!“ Hiwatari hatte seine anfängliche Furcht niedergekämpft und beschloß, sich unter keinen Umständen von dem Dieb einschüchtern zu lassen. „Er hat dir geholfen und dafür muß er die gerechte Strafe erleiden!“

„Er ist Ihr Sohn!“ Darks Stimme ließ ungewollt seine Verzweiflung erkennen. Hiwatari erkannte die Schwachstelle des Diebes und setzte sofort nach.

„Das war er, bevor du ihn gef.....!“

Dark stieß einen erstickten Laut aus, seine Hand drückte dem Minister die Luft ab, erstickte jedes weitere Wort. „Halten Sie den Mund! So war es nicht! Wir lieben uns!“

Der Minister frohlockte innerlich. Der Dieb hatte den ersten und vielleicht entscheidenden Fehler begangen, indem er ihm verraten hatte, wieviel er für Satoshi empfand. Daraus ließ sich eine ganze Menge machen.

„Wenn du dich stellst, dann werde ich ihn auf der Stelle gehen lassen! Was sagst du?!“

„Nein!“, wisperte der Dieb dem Minister ins Ohr und sein Atem kitzelte Hiwataris Haut. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht! Sie hassen ihn, das kann ich deutlich erkennen und Ihnen wäre jeder Weg recht, um Satoshi weh zu tun!“

„Dann schätze ich, werden wir nicht weiterkommen!“ Hiwatari tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Notrufknopf, doch Dark schien seine Bewegung zu ahnen und hielt seine Hand fest.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen! Ich mache Ihnen einen anderen Vorschlag! Wenn es mir gelingt, Satoshi aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien, dann werden Sie uns in Ruhe lassen! Es wird keine Anklage geben und sie werden Satoshi nie wieder nahe kommen! Er braucht Sie nicht!“

Hiwatari zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Dark lachte leise.

„Überrascht Sie das? Er hat mir von seinem Leben erzählt. Ohne Sie geht es ihm besser!“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, stieß der Minister wütend hervor, wurde von dem Dieb aber wiederum nur ausgelacht.

„Also was ist? Haben wir ein Abkommen?!“

„In Ordnung!“ Hiwatari atmete erleichtert auf, als er losgelassen wurde. Gleich darauf ging das Licht an und der Aufzug fuhr weiter. Er sah sich rasch um, doch er war allein. Von dem Dieb fehlte jede Spur.


	8. Chapter 8

„Du weißt schon, daß das Wahnsinn ist?!“ Emiko Niwa erwartete den Dieb einen Häuserblock vom Präsidium entfernt und tiefe Zweifel spiegelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl!“ Dark war nicht bereit, seinen Plan aufzugeben und Emiko wußte das, doch sie war nicht glücklich darüber. Daisuke würde wahrscheinlich ausrasten, sobald er davon erfuhr. Ihr Sohn hatte manchmal so strenge Moralvorstellungen, daß sie sich ernsthaft fragte, von wem er das wohl geerbt haben mochte.

„Und du bist sicher, das der einzige Weg ist?“

Dark nickte und sah sich unbehaglich um. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, relativ ungeschützt für alle sichtbar auf der Straße zu stehen. Er hätte einen weitaus luftigeren Treffpunkt vorgezogen, doch er mußte Rücksicht auf seine Partner nehmen.

Kosuke Niwa tauchte an der nahegelegenen Straßenkreuzung auf und gesellte sich zu den beiden. „Der Minister hat den Aufzug wohlbehalten verlassen und sofort das ganze Gebäude in Aufruhr versetzt. Jeder einzelne Polizist sucht nach dir!“

„Und wenn schon!“ Der Dieb nahm das ganze erstaunlich gelassen. „Ich will einfach nur mit ihm abrechnen! Niemand nimmt mir Satoshi weg und kommt damit ungestraft davon!“

Emiko legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. Dark machte ihr Angst, wenn er sich so benahm, wie sie es eigentlich nur von Krad kannte. „Keine Sorge, du wirst ihn bald wieder haben! Da bin ich sicher!“

„Ich auch! Schließlich hat dein kleiner Auftritt den Minister ganz schön nervös gemacht!“, warf Kosuke ein und sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu dem hellerleuchteten Präsidium hinüber, wo hinter den Fenstern aufregte Gestalten hin und her eilten.

„Das ist doch gut! Desto mehr Fehler wird er machen!“ Dark sah außerordentlich zufrieden aus. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch alles vorbereiten und dann kann es losgehen!“

 

# # # # #

 

„Wie geht es ihr? Irgendeine Veränderung?“ Daisuke nahm Rikus Hand und drückte sie zärtlich, während das Mädchen seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Leider nein. Sie spricht nicht, sie isst nicht. Sie reagiert auf nichts und niemanden!“ Riku unterdrückte nur mühsam die Tränen, die ihr in den Augen brannten. Ihr Gesicht war rot und verschwollen von all den Tränen, die sie wegen ihrer Schwester vergossen hatte und Daisuke wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sie wieder lachen zu sehen.

=Dann solltest du sie endlich trösten!=

/Das ist genau das, was ich gerade tue!/

=Ich meinte ‚richtig‘ trösten!=, erklärte Krad grinsend und lachte beinahe laut auf, als Daisuke rot anlief.

„Ich komme bald wieder, Riku!“ Daisuke verabschiedete sich rasch, als er den Arzt auftauchen sah. Riku nickte nur kurz, dann ging sie wieder in das Krankenzimmer zurück, in dem ihre Schwester gerade untersucht worden war.

/Wo zum Teufel steckt Dark?/ Daisuke hatte die letzte Nacht damit verbracht, nach seinem Freund zu suchen. Ohne Erfolg.

=Woher soll ich denn das wissen?= Krad zuckte mental mit den Schultern. =Warum gehst du nicht noch einmal zu Satoshis Apartment? Ich bin sicher, er kommt früher oder später dorthin zurück!=

In diesem Augenblick blieb Daisuke wie angewurzelt stehen. Ungläubig drehte er sich um. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus hatte er eine Schlagzeile wahrgenommen, die sein Gehirn sich zu glauben weigerte.

‚Dark beginnt Kampf gegen Polizei!‘, stand da in riesengroßen Lettern. Mit zitternden Fingern kaufte Daisuke sich die Zeitung und las den Artikel.

=Also wenn du mich fragst, dieser Dieb ist wirklich bescheuert!=

 

# # # # #

 

_‘Morgen abend werde ich Satoshi Hiwatari aus dem Gefängnis stehlen!‘,_ lautete die Aufschrift auf einem kleinen wohlbekannten Ankündigungsschreiben, welches am nächsten Morgen auf dem Schreibtisch von Kommissar Saehara landete.

Prustend verteilte dieser seinen Kaffee über den ganzen Schreibtisch, ehe er mit zitternden Fingern Hiwatari anrief.

Der Minster nahm die Ankündigung mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit zur Kenntnis. „Soll er es doch versuchen! Es wird ihm niemals gelingen! Ein Gefängnis ist schließlich kein Museum! Außerdem muß er erst einmal herausfinden, wo Satoshi ist. Ich hoffe, sie haben ihn verlegen lassen, so wie ich es angeordnet hatte?“

„Natürlich! Dark wird ihn niemals finden!“, versicherte Saehara rasch, obwohl ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dieser Antwort war. Er kannte den Dieb lange genug, um sicher zu sein, daß dieser es ‚doch‘ irgendwie schaffen mochte, seinen Freund zu finden.

„Sehr schön! Und wenn er dann hier einbricht, dann werden wir ihn dingfest machen!“

Hiwatari legte auf und nahm die Zeitung zur Hand. Sekunden später verschluckte er sich an seinem Kaffee, als er die gleiche Ankündigung auf der Titelseite entdeckte und ihn wurde mit Schrecken bewußt, daß er Dark unterschätzt hatte.

Jeder der diese Ankündigung las, würde garantiert zum Präsidium kommen, um die ganze Show auf gar keinen Fall zu verpassen. Wütend schleuderte er die Zeitung beiseite und schnappte sich das Telefon.


	9. Chapter 9

„Habt ihr das gesehen?!“ Daisuke riß die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und schwenkte die Zeitung durch die Luft. In diesem Augenblick sah er Dark, der neben seinem Vater auf dem Sofa hockte. „Ach, hier steckst du also!“

Der Dieb lächelte freundlich und ignorierte Daisukes wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Setz dich, Daisuke! Wir müssen unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen!“

„Wir müssen gar nichts!“ Daisuke war immer noch sauer, weil er die letzten Tage damit verbracht hatte, nach seinem Freund zu suchen und sich Sorgen zu machen. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Idiot und dann tauchst du einfach auf und denkst, alles wäre in Ordnung?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“

„Warum nicht?“ Dark zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und ignorierte Daisukes wütendes Schnauben. „Ich sorge nur dafür, dass diejenigen, die mir Satoshi weggenommen haben, dafür bezahlen!“

Die beiden starrten sich einige Sekunden lang abschätzend an, dann seufzte Daisuke und gab nach. „Na gut. Was genau, hast du dir überlegt?!“

 

# # # # #

 

Satoshi hockte regungslos an dem kleinen Fenster, durch das er ein paar Baumwipfel sehen konnte. Seit Tagen war er allein, niemand sprach mit ihm, niemand besuchte ihn.

Sein Vater hatte ihn seit ihrem letzten Gespräch nicht mehr aufgesucht und Satoshi war dankbar dafür. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen hätte, schon wieder mit seinem Vater konfrontiert zu werden.

Auf dem Gang näherten sich die leisen Schritte der Wärter und Satoshi fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er wohl jemals wieder freigelassen würde. Wenn er es recht bedachte, dann kam ihm alles an seiner Verhaftung und der nachfolgenden Gefangenschaft merkwürdig vor.

Zunächst hatte man ihm im Polizeipräsidium festgehalten und das war soweit auch in Ordnung gewesen, doch vor ein paar Tagen...ja, da war etwas ganz seltsames geschehen.

Nachdem man ihm das Essen gebracht hatte, war Satoshi auf einmal müde geworden und eingeschlafen. Im Nachhinein vermutete er, dass man ihm ein Schlafmittel ins Essen gemischt hatte. Als er aufwachte, da befand er sich in einer kleinen Zelle, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Wärter waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt und auf seine Fragen, wo er sich wohl befinden mochte, reagierten sie nicht. Sie sprachen kein einziges Wort mit ihm und raus ließen sie ihn nur, wenn alle anderen Gefangenen in ihren Zellen waren. Irgendjemand wollte ihn vollkommen von der Außenwelt abschneiden und Satoshi konnte sich schon denken, wer das sein mochte.

Das Schloß knackte und der Wärter trug das Essen herein. Satoshi machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, mit dem Mann sprechen zu wollen. Schweigend nahm er das Essen entgegen und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Doch der Wärter ging nicht.

„Was ist denn?!“ Satoshi musterte den Mann verwundert, als dieser, immer noch schweigend, einen Briefumschlag aus der Tasche zog und ihn dem Jungen reichte. „Was ist das?!“

Der Wärter drehte sich um und ging. Satoshi riss den Umschlag auf und ein eng beschriebenes Blatt fiel ihm in die Hand. Wie er vermutet hatte, war der Brief von seinem Vater. Verwundert las er ihn durch, dann knäulte er ihn zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und schleuderte ihn wütend von sich.

 

# # # # #

 

Die Menge wurde allmählich unruhig. Kaum hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Dark ins Polizeipräsidium einbrechen wollte, hatten sich hunderte Schaulustiger vor dem Gebäude versammelt und warteten auf das Auftauchen des Meisterdiebes.

„Ob er wohl kommt?!“ Saehara wandte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, versuchte so viel Atmosphäre wie möglich aufzunehmen und nervte damit seinen Vater, der kurz vorbeigekommen war, um ihn wieder nach Hause zu schicken.

„Verschwinde endlich! Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn bei solch einer Veranstaltung herumhängt!“ Kommissar Saehara drängte seinen Sohn langsam zurück, doch dieser sträubte sich bisher erfolgreich.

In diesem Augenblick ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und Saehara Junior drehte sich um. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung war es nicht Dark, sondern der Minister, der gerade aus seinem Wagen stieg.

„Habe ich etwas verpaßt?!“

Die beiden Saeharas drehten sich überrascht um, als sie Daisukes atemlose Stimme hinter sich hörten.

„Warum bist du hier? Seit wann interessierst du dich für Darks Einbrüche?!“, fragte Saehara seinen Schulkameraden erstaunt, während sein Vater sich sofort an Daisuke wandte.

„Verschwindet von hier! Es könnte unangenehm werden!“

Keiner von beiden kam mehr dazu, zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick ging ein Aufschrei durch die Menge: „Da ist Dark!“

Am Himmel tauchten die typischen schwarzen Schwingen auf. Dark kam immer näher, doch auf einmal krachte ein Schuss. Der Dieb trudelte haltlos zu Boden und verschwand hinter einer nahegelegenen Baumgruppe außer Sicht.

Schweigen legte sich über die Anwesenden, dann brach die Hölle los. Sekunden später war das Chaos perfekt, als die ganze Menge in Bewegung geriet und in verschiedene Richtungen drängte. Einige eilten zu dem gestürzten Dieb, die andere Hälfte stürmte das Präsidium, um die Herausgabe des Schützen zu fordern.

„Versteckt euch!“ Der Kommissar rannte zum Präsidium zurück, rücksichtslos alles und jeden zur Seite drängend.

Als sein Sohn sich zu Daisuke umwandte, musste er feststellen, dass sein Freund verschwunden war.

 

# # # # #

 

„Was ist das da draußen für ein Tumult?!“ Hiwatari eilte ans Fenster und traute seinen Augen kaum. „Die stürmen das Gebäude! Was ist denn passiert?!“

Saehara eilte atemlos herbei. Er war vollkommen zerzaust und wirkte am Ende seiner Kräfte. „Irgendjemand hat auf Dark geschossen und der Dieb scheint getroffen zu sein! Ich kann mir das nicht erklären! Keiner meiner Leute hatte Befehl zu schießen!“

Hiwatari fluchte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Sorgen Sie dafür, daß wieder Ordnung einkehrt! Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit nach dem Gefangenen sehen!“

Als Hiwatari aus dem Hintereingang des Präsidiums stürmte, bemerkte er nicht, dass jede seiner Bewegungen von einem kleinen Ortungsgerät aufgefangen wurden, dessen Sender an seinem Wagen befestigt war.


	10. Chapter 10

Daisuke wartete, bis die aufgeregten Stimmen der durcheinanderlaufenden Polizisten sich von seinem Versteck entfernten, dann verliess er von niemandem beachtet das Polizeipräsidium durch die Hintertür.

Als er wieder auf die Strasse zurückkehrte, stellte er zu seiner nicht geringen Belustigung fest, dass ihr Ablenkungsmanöver Erfolg gehabt hatte. Die eine Hälfte der Schaulustigen hatte sich auf die Suche nach dem vermeintlich schwerverletzten Dieb gemacht, während die andere Hälfte sich daran machte, das Präsidium zu stürmen. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend machte Daisuke sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

 

# # # # #

 

Satoshi hatte sich nach seinem anfänglichen Wutausbruch wieder beruhigt und sich den Brief seines Vaters wieder zurückgeholt. Er glättete die Falten und las ihn noch einmal.

‚Du wirst Dark niemals wiedersehen. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du keinerlei Kontakt zu den anderen Gefangenen hast. Sei versichert, dass diese noch nicht einmal wissen, dass du existierst. Niemand außer mir weiß, wo du dich aufhältst. Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal besuchen komme, erwarte ich, dass du dich endlich kooperativ erweist.'

Der Junge fühlte sich entsetzlich hilflos. Dieser Brief bewies ihm mehr als alles andere, wie wenig er seinem Vater wirklich bedeutete. Er war nichts weiter, als der Preis, um den der Minister in seinem Spiel mit Dark stritt und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte mehr als alles andere.

Er war ersetzlich, nichts weiter als eine wertvolle Schachfigur. Nur eine Marionette in einem Spiel, das er nicht kontrollierte. Dennoch würde er nie aufgeben, niemals Dark seinem Vater ausliefern. Das einzige, was ihm während seiner Gefangenschaft half, war sein Glaube an die Liebe, die er und Dark teilten. Wenn er Dark nicht hätte, hätte sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr.

Rasche schritte näherten sich seiner Zelle und verwundert fragte er sich, was wohl geschehen sein mochte. Diese Eile war völlig untypisch für dieses Gefängnis. Als sein Vater schliesslich aufgeregt die Zelle betrat, ahnte er, dass irgendetwas geschehen war und war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte.

 

# # # # #

 

Daisuke warf die Haustür hinter sich zu und schloss sich der Versammlung im heimatlichen Wohnzimmer an. Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, sprang seine Mutter auf und eilte auf ihn zu.

„Hat es geklappt? Gab es Probleme?“

„Alles in Ordnung!“ Daisuke sah sich prüfend um und stellte fest, dass sein Freund noch fehlte. „Wo steckt denn Dark?“

„Ich fürchte, er hat es nicht ganz so einfach, all den Menschen zu entkommen, die jetzt nach ihm suchen.“ Kosuke hockte auf dem Sofa und war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ein Attentat auf den Meisterdieb vorzutäuschen. Dabei hätte so vieles schiefgehen können, dass ihm immer noch ganz flau war.

In diesem Augenblick flog die Tür auf und ein zerzauster Dieb stolperte herein. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus und liess sich mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen in den nächsten Sessel fallen.

„Wie wars? Alles gut gegangen?“ Emiko konnte es vor Spannung kaum noch aushalten, als der Dieb einfach nur einen nach oben gereckten Daumen entgegenhielt. „Was ist denn passiert?“

Dark seufzte leicht genervt, als er erkannte, dass Daisukes Mutter sich nicht würde abwimmeln lassen. „Ich hatte nur ein paar Schwierigkeiten, den Suchtrupps zu entgehen, die den Stadtpark nach mir durchgekämmt haben. Ich habe ein paar Blutspuren hinterlassen, um die Gerüchte anzustacheln und musste dann durch die Kanalisation flüchten.“

Daisuke grinste verhalten, als er Darks angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Ein leises Piepsen aus seiner Hosentasche, lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

„Hat es geklappt?!“ Leichte Ungeduld schwang in Darks Stimme mit, als er seinen Freund zu einer Antwort drängte.

Der rothaarige Junge fummelte an seiner Tasche herum und zog schließlich das kleine Ortungsgerät hervor, welches die Signale auffing, die er von dem Gegenstück an Hiwataris Wagen erhielt. „Keinerlei Probleme. Jetzt wissen wir immer, wo wir ihn finden können!“

Dark sah auf einmal ziemlich beklommen aus. „Vielleicht will Satoshi mich gar nicht wiedersehen?“

„Natürlich will er dich sehen!“, beruhigte Daisuke seinen Freund rasch und zog ihn zur Tür. „Am besten machen wir uns gleich auf den Weg.“

 

# # # # #

 

„Was willst du, Vater?“ Satoshi wusste genau, wie sehr es den Minister ärgerte, das er immer noch darauf bestand, ihn Vater zu nennen, obwohl dieser ihn dies untersagt hatte. Deswegen tat er es mit wachsendem Vergnügen. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ der Mann sich diesmal nicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen. „Wenn du wegen dem Brief da bist, kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Du kennst meine Antwort.“

„Den Brief kannst du getrost vergessen.“ Hiwatari lehnte sich lächelnd gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken und musterte seinen Sohn gründlich. „Du siehst ein wenig blass aus, mein Junge. Du sollest mehr in die Sonne gehen.“

„Was. Willst. Du?“, presste Satoshi zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seit die Fronten zwischen ihm und seinem Vater endlich geklärt waren, sah er keinerlei Veranlassung für unnötige Höflichkeiten mehr und ließ den Minister deutlich spüren, was er von ihm hielt.

Dieser nahm die angespannte Miene seines Sohnes mit Befriedigung zur Kenntnis, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es leise, dann öffnete sich die Tür und einer der Wärter schob einen kleinen Zettel durch den Spalt, bevor er ebenso unauffällig wieder verschwand wie er gekommen war.

Hiwatari las mit wachsender Begeisterung. "Hier. Das musst du selbst lesen."

„Was ist das?“ Satoshi nahm den Zettel misstrauisch entgegen, konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sein Vater so zufrieden wirkte.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Lies einfach.“

Der Junge sah auf den Zettel und wurde blass. „Nein...“

„Du kannst es ruhig glauben, mein Junge. Dark wurde angeschossen und es besteht keine Hoffnung für ihn.“ Hiwatari genoss den Schmerz, der in den blauen Augen seines Sohnes aufglomm und bohrte noch ein wenig nach. „Es ist besser so. Ich hätte ihn auf jeden Fall früher oder später verhaftet und das wäre sehr unangenehm für ihn geworden.“

„Ich glaube dir nicht! Du lügst!“

„Meinst du?!“ Hiwatari lächelte grausam. „Dann pass mal auf.“

Er klopfte an die Tür und gab dem Wächter leise Anweisungen. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde ein Fernseher herein geschoben. Hiwatari schaltete den Fernseher an und suchte einen Nachrichtenkanal. Er hatte Glück. Gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde von dem Attentat berichtet, das auf den Meisterdieb verübt worden war. Kaum war der Schuss gefallen und der Dieb vom Himmel gestürzt, schaltete der Minister den Fernseher wieder aus.

Satoshi starrte blicklos ins Leere. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und ohne das er einen weiteren Beweis gebraucht hätte, wusste der Minister, dass es ihm diesmal gelungen war. Er hatte seinen Sohn wirklich verletzt, hatte ihm so weh getan wie es ihm noch nie zuvor gelungen war.

„Ich will ihn noch einmal sehen.“ Satoshi blinzelte mühsam unwillkommene Tränen fort als er seinen Vater ansah. „Bitte, Vater.“

„Warum sollte ich dir diesen Gefallen erweisen?!“ Das war Macht. Hiwatari ‚liebte' dieses Gefühl der Überlegenheit diesem Jungen gegenüber, den er so lange als seinen Sohn angesehen hatte und dem er nie zuvor irgendein Gefühl hatte entlocken können. Endlich war einer seiner größten Wunschträume in Erfüllung gegangen.

„Ich weiß nicht...“ Satoshi erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie hatten einander zu oft verletzt, um jetzt noch auf Verständnis hoffen zu können. Er konnte es in Hiwataris kalten Augen sehen, die ihn mitleidlos musterten, immer auf der Suche nach einer kleinen Schwäche.

„Ich werde dir mitteilen, sobald er es hinter sich hat.“ Die groben Worte des Ministers ließen Satoshi einmal mehr zusammenzucken. Satoshi sah seinen Vater nicht mehr an, als dieser enttäuscht den Raum verließ, ohne des endgültigen Zusammenbruch seines Sohnes mitbekommen zu haben.

Stundenlang saß Satoshi einfach nur da, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte. Was konnte er überhaupt tun? Er konnte Dark ja noch nicht einmal besuchen, würde ihn nie wieder sehen, konnte sich noch nicht einmal verabschieden. Als die Wärter ihm schließlich sein Essen brachten, war es fast, als handele er nicht selbst, als sei es jemand anders, der seine Entscheidungen für ihn traf.

Als er das Messer an seine Pulsader setzte, war er nur ein unbeteiligter Beobachter und als er die Klinge in die weiche Haut auf seinem Handgelenk presste, fühlte er keinen Schmerz, sondern nur den Frieden, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

Mit morbider Faszination beobachtete Satoshi wie die Klinge langsam in die weiche Haut auf seinem Handgelenk einsank und einen dünnen Blutfaden hervor rinnen ließ. Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, doch bevor er die Klinge noch tiefer herunterdrücken konnte, hörte er das leise Klicken des Türschloss.

Shit! Verzweifelt warf Satoshi das Messer beiseite und tat sein bestes, um sein blutendes Handgelenk hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen. Hoffentlich kam sein Vater nicht zurück. Um keinen Preis wollte er ihm die Genugtuung geben, ihn so verletzt zu sehen.

Dann schwang langsam die Tür auf und für einen Augenblick glaubte Satoshi, er habe nun endgültig den Verstand verloren.

„Dark?“

„Was ist? Freust du dich nicht?!“ Der Dieb kam langsam näher und grinste zufrieden. Dicht vor Satoshi blieb er stehen.

„Du....lebst....?“ Ungläubig berührte Satoshi Darks Wange. Er konnte es einfach nicht so recht glauben, nicht nachdem, was er gesehen und gehört hatte...

„Natürlich lebe ich!“, entgegnete Dark verwirrt. „Warum sollte ich nicht?“

„Aber...er...sie haben gesagt...im Fernsehen war doch...“ Satoshi spürte auf einmal Tränen auf seinen Wangen, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, diese fort zu wischen. Er war viel zu erleichtert, seinen Freund wohlbehalten vor sich zu sehen.

In diesem Augenblick verstand der Dieb endlich und mit einem mitfühlenden Aufseufzen zog er den Jungen in seine Arme und küsste ihn heftig. als er ihn endlich wieder freigab, weinte Satoshi immer noch.

„Du bist gekommen!“ Der Junge warf ihm beide Arme um den Hals und vergrub sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in Darks Hemd.

„Hast du daran gezweifelt? Ich liebe dich!“ Dark löste Satoshis Hände von seinem Nacken und stutzte. Verwundert blickte er auf seine plötzlich blutigen Finger. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann erfasste er die Situation und mit einem erschrocken Aufschrei griff er nach dem Arm seines Freundes.

Leichenblaß geworden zog er Satoshi zu dem kleinen Waschbecken in der hintersten Zimmerecke und begann aufgeregt, nach Verbandszeug zu suchen. „Satoshi...warum? Bist du verrückt? Wie kannst du nur so etwas tun?!“

Satoshi versuchte vergeblich, seinen hysterischen Freund zu beruhigen. „Es ist nicht tief. Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen! Schau doch, es hört schon auf!“

Das stimmte zwar, aber Dark war völlig durcheinander. Er zog Satoshi in die Arme und presste ihn so heftig an sich, dass der Junge glaubte, er würde ihm alle Rippen brechen. „Mach das nie wieder! Nie wieder, hörst du? Was soll ich denn tun, wenn du nicht mehr bist?“

„Und was ist mein Leben ohne dich? Mein Vater hat behauptet, du wärest tot.“

Entsetzen überflutete Dark wie ein Guss kalten Wassers. Wie konnte Hiwatari dermaßen grausam sein? Er küsste Satoshi noch einmal, dann schob er ihn entschlossen zurück. Lauschend hob er den Kopf. „Komm jetzt, wir müssen uns beeilen! Daisuke wartet draußen, er hat es möglich gemacht, dich zu finden. Alles weitere erzähle ich dir, wenn wir hier raus sind. Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis jemand auf die Idee kommt, nach dir zu sehen!“

„Wie recht du hast, Dark!“

Erschrocken blieben die beiden stehen, als die schlanke Gestalt von Hiwatari im Türrahmen auftauchte.

„Lassen Sie uns durch!“ Dark unterdrückte nur mühsam das Bedürfnis, den Mann hier und jetzt für seine Gemeinheiten Satoshi gegenüber bezahlen zu lassen, doch er durfte seinen Freund nicht in Gefahr bringen. Für Rache war später immer noch Zeit.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich habe gewonnen, Dark!“ Der Minister hob die Pistole, die er bisher hinter seinem Rücken verborgen hatte und richtete sie auf den überraschten Dieb.

„Leg die Waffe weg!“ Satoshi stellte sich vor den Dieb.

Hiwataris Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Warum sollte ich? Ihr wollt fliehen und als Sicherheitsbeamter habe ich das recht, eure Flucht mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern! Schließlich wird Dark für hunderte Einbrüche gesucht und du bist sein Komplize!“ Er musterte seinen Sohn nachdenklich und ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er kalt hinzufügte: „Oder sollte ich besser sagen, sein Spielzeug?“

Satoshi wurde blaß und Dark zog ihn schützend in seine Arme. „Das war unnötig! Warum hassen Sie ihn so sehr?!“

„Weil er den Namen meiner Familie mit Füßen tritt! Ich habe ihm ein Zuhause gegeben und was ist der Dank? Er läßt sich mit einem Dieb ein!“ Der Minister bewegte auffordernd seine Waffe. „Und jetzt tritt beiseite, Satoshi! Ich werde die Sache ein für alle mal beenden!“

„Du hast mir niemals ein Zuhause gegeben!“ Satoshi trat dicht vor seinen Vater hin und sein Blick war kälter, als Dark es jemals an ihm gesehen hatte. „Du hast dich gefreut, als sich herausstellte, dass ich ein Genie bin, weil du mit mir angeben konntest! Du hast mich zu Empfängen und Pressekonferenzen geschleppt, um der ganzen Welt zu zeigen, wie stolz du auf deinen Sohn bist und welch liebevollen Vater ich doch in dir habe! Ich hätte all das gerne aufgegeben, wenn du mir nur ein bißchen Liebe gegeben hättest! Du kannst niemanden lieben und deswegen bist du gegen mich und Dark! Du bist neidisch! Und jetzt laß uns auf der Stelle vorbei!“

Schweigend trat Hiwatari beiseite. Satoshi ging wortlos an ihm vorüber, Dark folgte ihm dichtauf, doch er kam nicht weit. Kaum hatte er dem Minister den Rücken gekehrt, schlug dieser ihn mit dem Kolben nieder. Lautlos sank der Dieb zu Boden.

Satoshi fuhr herum und blickte in die Mündung der Pistole. „Was soll das?!“

„Um ihn kümmere ich mich später! Wir werden uns jetzt erst ein bißchen unterhalten!“ Hiwatari wies auf den Gang. „Da entlang! Ich sage dir, wo es hingeht!“

 

# # # # #

 

Daisuke wartete wie auf glühenden Kohlen, nachdem der Dieb sich auf dem Dach des Gefängnisses einen Einstieg gesucht hatte.

Seiner Meinung nach war es absoluter Wahnsinn, was sie hier taten. Sie wußten ja noch nicht einmal, ob sich Satoshi tatsächlich in den Gebäude befand und wenn ja, wo genau. Aber Dark schien es irgendwie zu spüren, schien zu ahnen, wo sein Freund sich befand, denn er ließ Daisuke gar nicht erst ausreden und machte sich auf den Weg hinein.

Nun, drinnen war er jetzt zwar, aber wie wollte er wieder rauskommen? Nervös kaute Daisuke auf seinen Fingernägeln herum. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als warten und das war das allerschlimmste.

 

# # # # #

 

Dark kam allmählich wieder zu sich und fand sich in der Zelle wieder, in der vor kurzem noch Satoshi gesessen hatte. Was war passiert?

Auf einmal erinnerte er sich. Hiwatari hatte ihn niedergeschlagen. So viel also zu ihrem Abkommen. Dark stand vorsichtig auf und tastete nach der Beule auf seinem Hinterkopf. Schmerzerfüllt zuckte er zusammen, als seine Finger die empfindliche Haut berührten.

Eine nagende Unruhe breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus, als er an Satoshi dachte. Was mochte geschehen sein? Ob Hiwatari ihn...? Nein, er würde seinen eigenen Sohn nicht erschießen! Dark rannte zur Tür und machte sich daran, das Schloss zu öffnen.

 

# # # # #

 

„Stehenbleiben! Mach die Tür rechts von dir auf!“

Satoshi gehorchte. Verwundert las er die Aufschrift auf der Tür und die Unruhe, die seit seiner Entführung von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, wurde stärker. „Was wollen wir denn im Heizungskeller?!“

„Halt den Mund!“ Hiwatari gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß und der Junge kam der Aufforderung nach. Der Heizungskeller war viel kleiner, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der große Kessel, der das gesamte Gebäude mit warmem Wasser versorgte, brummte leise vor sich hin. Ansonsten lag der Raum einsam und verlassen.

Der Minister löste den Gürtel seiner Hose und fesselte die Hände des Jungen damit. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und legte den Riegel vor.

„Dreh dich um!“ Als Satoshi sich ihm zuwandte, fasste er seine Schulter und stieß ihn grob gegen die Wand. „So, hier sind wir ungestört!“

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?!“ Satoshi war mittlerweile am Rande einer Panik, doch er zeigte es nicht. „Das hättest du mir doch auch bestimmt in meiner Zelle sagen können!“

„Du...elender, kleiner...immer so kalt...!“ Hiwatari strich mit dem Lauf der Pistole sanft über Satoshis Wange und setzte sie schließlich an dessen Schläfe. „Schon lange habe ich mich gefragt, was ich mir damals ins Haus geholt habe, als ich dich adoptierte! Deine Mutter hat niemand gekannt und dein Vater...wer weiß schon, was für ein Mensch dein Vater wirklich war!“

„Ich weiß es und das genügt! Ich weiß genau, wer meine Eltern waren!“, entgegnete Satoshi trotzig. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und ich werde dir nie wieder nahe kommen! Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dich jemals wiederzusehen!“

„So einfach ist das nicht, Satoshi!“ Hiwatari schob die Pistole langsam über die Lippen des Jungen und mehr als alles andere war es sein berechnendes Lächeln, das seinen Sohn in Angst versetzte. „Du schuldest mir etwas für all die Jahre der Liebe und Fürsorge, dich ich dir geopfert habe!“

Satoshi starrte ihn an. „Ich schulde dir gar nichts, du perverses Schwein!“

„Was?!“ Für einen Augenblick war Hiwatari aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Denkst du, ich kann nicht spüren, was du wirklich willst?“ Satoshi bewegte sich prüfend und verzog verächtlich den Mund, als er die Erektion des Ministers spürte. „Wie lange unterdrückst du diese Gefühle schon? Seit du das Video gesehen hast, oder länger? Jahre vielleicht? Muß ich mich glücklich schätzen, daß du niemals über mich hergefallen bist, während ich schlief?“

Hiwatari drückte die Pistole wieder gegen Satoshis Schläfe und spannte den Hahn. „Sei still! Noch ein Wort und ich drücke ab!“

„Das ist mir gleich! Alles ist besser, als deine Nähe ertragen zu müssen!“ Kaum hatte Satoshi diese Worte ausgesprochen, wußte er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, doch es war zu spät. Die Augen seines Vaters verloren jegliche Wärme, lediglich nackte Gier blieb zurück.

„Zieh dich aus!“, befahl er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme und als Satoshi nicht gleich gehorchte, begann er, an dessen Kleidung zu zerren.

„Hör auf!“ Satoshi wand sich verzweifelt hin und her, doch der Minister krallte seine Hand in sein Haar, schleuderte ihn daran zurück.

„Dein Freund wird dich niemals rechtzeitig finden!“ Hiwatari trat näher an Satoshi heran und der Junge versuchte zurückzuweichen, so weit es seine Fesseln eben zuließen. „Was meinst du? Lohnt es sich noch zu warten oder sollen wir ohne ihn ein wenig Spaß haben?!“

Satoshi antwortete nicht. Er wandte nur den Kopf ab und hoffte, dass sein Vater ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ. Doch dieser Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht.

Hiwatari umfaßte mit festem Griff sein Kinn und zwang ihn, seinen Blick zu erwidern. „Was ist? Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich mit dir rede!“

„Es ist gleich, was ich sage oder nicht sage! Sobald du hast, was du willst, wirst du uns beiden töten!“

Die beiden starrten sich sekundenlang an, dann beugte Hiwatari sich vor und preßte seinen Mund auf Satoshis. Der Junge stöhnte auf und versuchte vergeblich, der Berührung zu entkommen.

Nach endlos währenden Sekunden gab Hiwatari ihn frei. Kaum war Satoshi wieder zu Atem gekommen, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und spuckte ihn an. Langsam wischte der Minister sich die Spucke ab, dann schlug er den Jungen zu Boden.

„Miststück!“ Er umklammerte Satoshis Schultern und preßte den sich windenden Jungen gegen den kalten Steinboden. „Warum zierst du dich so? Du bist doch sonst nicht so zimperlich!“

Satoshi wandte den Kopf ab. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht ansehen müssen, wollte nicht dieser wahnsinnigen Gier in den dunklen Augen standhalten müssen.

Hiwataris Hände fuhren unter sein Hemd und der Junge biß sich auf die Lippen, um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Dark. -Ich brauche dich! Bitte, Dark! Hilf mir!-

Wieder zwang der Minister ihm einen heftigen Kuss auf und während Satoshi die Berührungen des Mannes aushielt, betete er, dass es schnell vorbei sein möge.


	12. Chapter 12

Daisuke wanderte immer noch aufgeregt hin und her und ließ dabei das Gefängnis nicht aus den Augen. /Wo können sie denn nur stecken? Müsste Dark ihn nicht längst gefunden haben?/

=Vielleicht hat dieser dämliche Dieb es wieder einmal geschafft, unseren Plan in den Sand zu setzen. Er neigt dazu, ziemlich unüberlegt zu handeln.=

/Vielleicht ist Satoshi ja doch nicht hier! Er könnte überall sein. Wer sagt uns denn, dass Hiwatari ihn wirklich hierher gebracht hat? Wer kann sagen.../

=Es langt, Daisuke!= Krad klang ziemlich genervt. =Ich bin sicher, dass wir richtig sind und das Satoshi hier ist. Ich bin nur ein wenig unsicher wegen Dark. Er ist doch ziemlich unzuver....“ Krad unterbrach sich und legte lauschend den Kopf schräg.

/Was hast du?/

=Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.=

/Was meinst du? Was ist los?/

=Satoshi!= Krad stieß Daisuke rücksichtslos beiseite und übernahm die Kontrolle über ihren Körper, dann rannte er zum Gefängnis.

 

# # # # #

 

Knöpfe sprangen unhaltbar nach allen Seiten ab, als Hiwatari mit beiden Händen das Hemd seines Sohnes ergriff und den dünnen Stoff aufriß.

„Wunderschön...so wunderschön...“ Hiwatari ließ seine Lippen über Satoshis Hals wandern, wo er schließlich so lange an dessen Haut saugte, bis sich ein dunkelroter Fleck gebildet hatte.

Schaudernd wandte Satoshi den Kopf ab, doch der Minister umfaßte grob sein Kinn und zwang ihn, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Sekundenlang musterten sich die beiden, dann griff Hiwatari wieder nach seiner Pistole und berührte mit dem Lauf sanft die Lippen des verzweifelten Jungen.

Satoshi starrte ihn an, nicht fähig sich zu rühren, so erschrocken war er vor dem Wahnsinn, den er in den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen konnte.

„Ich könnte dich töten, Satoshi...einfach so...niemand würde dich finden...“ Die Pistole wanderte tiefer, glitt sachte über Satoshis Hals, zog langsame Kreise über dessen nackten Oberkörper und jagte auf ihrem Weg einen Schauer nach dem anderen über die blasse Haut. „Aber das wäre eine Verschwendung...meinst du nicht auch? Zumindest bevor wir beide uns ausgesprochen haben...“

-Verrückt. Er ist verrückt-, war alles, was Satoshi denken konnte, als der Minister mit seiner Waffe jeden Millimeter seines Körpers erkundete, um schließlich mit seiner anderen Hand seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Du wolltest wissen, wie lange ich dich schon begehre? Du hast mir immer schon gefallen, aber bevor ich dich und diesen Dieb gesehen hatte, war mir nie aufgefallen, wie leicht ich dich hätte haben können. Ich habe dich immer auf Distanz gehalten, weil ich mir gesagt habe, es sei falsch, seinen eigenen Sohn so sehr zu wollen, aber jetzt...“ Hiwatari zerrte unbeholfen an Satoshis Hose und legte schließlich die Waffe beiseite. Nun beide Hände einsetzend, hatte er den Jungen innerhalb weniger Sekunden völlig entkleidet und ließ seinen Blick schamlos über dessen schlanken Körper wandern. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass meine Zurückhaltung völlig unnötig war...ich hätte dich jederzeit haben können...“

Auf einmal legte er seine Hand auf Satoshis Kehle und drückte zu. Hustend wand der Junge sich hin und her, doch Hiwatari verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger leicht, bis sein Opfer aufgab und ihn gewähren ließ.

„So eine Verschwendung...warum musste es dieser Dieb sein? Warum nicht ich?“ Der Minister brachte seinen Mund dicht an Satoshis Ohr und knabberte sanft an dessen Ohrläppchen. „Warum konnte es nicht ich sein? Ich hätte dir alles gegeben. Warum hast du mich nie an dich herangelassen?“

Auf einmal ließ er den Jungen los und drängte sich rücksichtslos zwischen dessen Beine. Satoshi schloss die Augen.

„Sieh mich an! Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn ich dich nehme!“ Ein harter Schlag riss seinen Kopf herum und auf einmal war es Satoshi gleichgültig, ob sein Vater ihn umbringen würde. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, gönnte sich seine eigene kleine Rache an dem Mann, dem er so lange vertraut hatte und wieder klatschte eine Hand auf seine Wange, ließ seine Lippe aufplatzen und Satoshi musste seine ganze Willenskraft aufbieten, um nicht nachzugeben.

„Du elendes kleines Miststück!“ Der Minister war verlor die letzten Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung, als er Satoshis Beine noch ein klein wenig weiter auseinanderdrängte, bevor er langsam seinen Reißverschluss aufzog. Satoshi spürte die Bewegung mehr als er sie hörte und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen.

Hiwataris Hände umfaßten seine Hüften, mit hartem Griff gruben sie sich in die weiche Haut und hinterließen tiefrote Blutergüsse und wieder hielt Satoshi die Augen fest geschlossen, während er in Erwartung des wohlbekannten Schmerzes, der sich gleich in seinen Körper bohren würde, die Zähne zusammenbiss.

 

# # # # #

 

//Satoshi.//

Dark rannte.

//Oh, mein Gott...Satoshi!//

Der Dieb hetzte die Treppe hinunter. Woher er wusste, dass Satoshi in Gefahr war, hätte er nicht sagen können, es war nur ein Gefühl, nein mehr als das, es war eine schreckliche Gewißheit, die mit kalten Fingern nach seinem Herzen zu greifen schien und ihn in Panik versetzte.

//Ich komme, Satoshi. Gib nicht auf.//

Dark umrundete eine weitere Biegung der schier endlos wirkenden Treppe und sprang die Stufen hinunter. Ebenso wenig wie er sich erklären konnte, warum er Satoshi in Gefahr wusste, hätte er erklären können, warum er zielstrebig in Richtung Keller eilte.

„HALT!“

Dark prallte gegen eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die unvermittelt aus einem der Seitengänge aufgetaucht war und fühlte sich von kräftigen Händen gepackt, die ihn erbarmungslos herumwirbelten und gegen die Wand schleuderten, bevor Handschellen sich um seine Handgelenke schlossen.

„Nein! Laßt mich auf der Stelle frei!“ Dark wand sich vergeblich unter dem festen Griff des Angreifers.

„Verdammt, willst du wohl stillhalten?!“ Der Mann drehte ihn um und Dark starrte ihn fassungslos an. Saehara? „Du bist verhaftet!“

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas!“ Dark trat dem Kommissar heftig gegen den Knöchel, was dieser mit einem erstickten Laut kommentierte, aber zu Darks Entsetzen ließ er nicht los. „Hören Sie, Satoshi ist in Gefahr! Ich weiß es! Er ist in Schwierigkeiten und ich muss so schnell es geht zu ihm!“

„Netter Versuch.“ Saehara packte den widerstrebenden Dieb am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Ich habe da eine hübsche kleine Zelle, die wartet nur auf dich!“

//Das darf nicht sein...Satoshi...// Dark schlug und wand sich, doch Saehara war entschlossen ihn nicht loszulassen, zu lange hatte er darauf gewartet. „Loslassen!“

Dark gelang es endlich, sich loszureißen und als Saehara noch einmal nach ihm greifen wollte, setzte er ihn mit einem harten Tritt zwischen die Beine außer Gefecht. Dann wandte er sich ab und rannte davon, er musste fort sein, bevor Verstärkung kam, musste endlich die Handschellen loswerden und er musste seinen Freund retten.

 

# # # # #

 

Als nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nichts geschehen war, öffnete Satoshi langsam die Augen. Ungläubig musterte er das Bild, das sich ihm bot und wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, er hätte eigentlich darüber lachen können.

Sein Vater kniete immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, doch jede seiner Bewegungen wurde von der Pistole gestoppt, die fest gegen seine Schläfe gedrückt wurde.

„Nimm auf der Stelle deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihm.“

Erleichtert ließ Satoshi den Kopf zurücksinken und gestattete sich ein lautloses Aufseufzen. Er spürte, wie sein Vater sich von ihm löste und hätte vor Erleichterung am liebsten geweint.

„Alles in Ordnung, Satoshi?“

„Ja...ich denke schon...es ist nichts passiert...“, stammelte er verlegen und kam langsam auf die Beine. Er fühlte sich furchtbar verletzlich, wie er da so gänzlich nackt in diesem Heizungskeller stand, doch größer als Verlegenheit war die Erleichterung darüber, gerettet worden zu sein.

Auf einmal verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen.

„Satoshi!“ Sein Retter sprang vor und fing ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte. Und während er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde, tat er etwas, von dem er nie geglaubt hätte, dass es jemals geschehen würde. Er umklammerte Krad mit beiden Armen und als er sein Gesicht an dessen Hals verbarg, ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Nicht weinen.“ Unbeholfen streichelte der blonde Dämon dem Jungen über das Haar und verfluchte sich dafür, sich in diesen Situationen immer so hilflos zu fühlen. Er war nicht gut darin, jemanden zu trösten, das wusste er, aber er konnte Satoshi jetzt unmöglich allein lassen.

/Du machst das sehr gut./

=Halt die Klappe, Niwa!= Krad drückte Satoshi noch ein wenig fester an sich und während er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte, sah er sich nach Hiwatari um, doch der Minister war verschwunden. =Verdammt!=

/Und jetzt?/

Krad sparte sich jede Antwort.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark presste sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Korridors und versuchte so schnell wie möglich die Handschellen loszuwerden, die seine Hände immer noch hinter seinem Rücken fesselten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Saehara wirklich losgeworden war, aber spätestens in wenigen Minuten würde dieser das Gebäude durchsuchen lassen und er war sicher nicht besonders gut gelaunt. Nicht nachdem sein Tritt ihn an ‚dieser‘ Stelle getroffen hatte.

Seufzend öffnete er die Handschellen und ließ sie gedankenverloren in seine Tasche gleiten. Er fühlte sich wesentlich ruhiger und was immer es gewesen war, was Satoshi bedroht hatte, es schien zumindest im Augenblick vorbei zu sein. Dennoch wollte er seinen Freund so schnell wie möglich wiederfinden, doch dafür musste er den Polizisten aus dem Weg gehen, die wahrscheinlich längst das ganze Gebäude besetzt hatten.

Schritte eilten näher und Dark drückte sich noch tiefer in die Schatten. Es war Saehara und wie erwartet sah der Mann alles andere als glücklich aus.

„Ich hatte ihn. Hier in meinen Händen und dann lasse ich ihn entkommen.“

Dark lauschte auf das leise Murmeln des Mannes und hätte um ein Haar aufgelacht, den Ernst der Lage einfach vergessend.

„Kommissar!“

Saehara wirbelte herum und auch Dark zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Mehrere Wächter eilten auf den Kommissar zu und salutierten schneidig.

„Wie lauten Ihre Befehle?“

„Hier im Gebäude befindet sich der Meisterdieb Dark. Er muss unter allen Umständen gefaßt werden. Alles klar soweit?“ Saehara wartete, bis die Wachleute einheitlich genickt hatten, dann ergänzte er: „Ich will ihn haben. Ganz gleich ob tot oder lebendig.“

Erschrocken hielt Dark den Atem an. Wie bitte? Noch nie zuvor war er unter diesen Bedingungen gejagt worden. Sicherlich meinte Saehara das nicht ernst!

„Ähm...Kommissar...meinen Sie das...meinen Sie das ernst?“, fragte einer der Wächter verhalten nach und zuckte zurück, als Saehara ihm einen harten Blick zuwarf.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Dieser verdammte Langfinger hat es nicht besser verdient! Und jetzt Abmarsch!“

Die Wächter stoben davon, während Saehara sich langsamer entfernte. Kaum war er allein, schloß Dark für einen Augenblick die Augen. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Genauer gesagt war ihm ziemlich übel. Wann war aus dem Spiel ernst geworden? Er wusste es nicht. Alles was er wusste, war dass er Angst hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

Hiwatari war eindeutig verrückt geworden. Saehara machte Jagd auf ihn und was war mit Satoshi? Würden die Polizisten ihn einfach töten, nur weil er mit ihm zusammen war? Konnte er das riskieren? Einerlei, er musste auf jeden Fall mit Satoshi reden. Auch wenn es vielleicht das letzte Mal war.

 

# # # # #

 

Hiwatari näherte sich einem der Polizisten mit weiten Schritten. Er wirkte so müde und nervös, wie die anderen ihn noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

„Haben Sie ein Funkgerät?“

„Ja...jawohl, Herr Minister!“ Der Wächter beeilte sich, seinem Vorgesetzen sein Funkgerät zu überreichen. Dieser riß es ihm regelrecht aus den Händen.

„Saehara? Können Sie mich hören?“

„Hier Saehara. Wer spricht da?“

„Minister Hiwatari. Ich habe Ihnen eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Dark ist hier...“

„Schweigen Sie. Unsere Falle ist fehlgeschlagen. Ich weiß, dass Dark sich im Gebäude herumtreibt und mein Sohn ist ebenfalls entkommen. Weiterhin gibt es noch jemandem. Blond, blaue Augen, weißes Gewand, sehr altertümlich. Er hat mich angegriffen. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass er mit meinem Sohn und dem Dieb zusammenarbeitet. Ganz gleich was es erfordert, nehmen Sie die Eindringlinge fest.“

„In Ordnung.“ Saehara gestattete sich ein kleines Lächlen. Ganz gleich, was es erfordert. Ganz recht.

Hiwatari schaltete das Funkgerät aus und steckte es ein. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Waffe.“

„Wie...wie...aber ich weiß nicht, ob....“ Nachdem ihn ein eisiger Blick getroffen hatte, zerrte der verlegene Wachmann seine Waffe aus dem Holster und beeilte sich, diese weiter zu reichen.

„Danke.“ Hiwatari wandte sich ab. Er war bereits halb den Flur hinunter, als er noch hinzufügte: „Ich mache mich wieder auf die Suche. Sagen Sie dem Kommissar, ich melde mich, sobald ich sie habe.“

 

# # # # #

 

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Satoshi blinzelte die restlichen Tränen fort und Krad lachte leise, während er ihm immer noch behutsam über den Rücken streichelte.

„Denkst du denn ich könnte jahrelang einen Körper mit dir teilen, ohne eine besondere Beziehung zu dir zu entwickeln? Auch wenn wir jetzt in getrennten Körpern leben, ein Teil von uns wird immer miteinander verbunden bleiben.“

„Oh.“ Der blauhaarige Junge löste sich verlegen aus Krads Armen und suchte verzweifelt nach seiner Kleidung.   
Als er erkannte, dass sein Hemd nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war stiegen ihm schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Es war so knapp gewesen...

„Satoshi.“ Krad legte ihm behutsam die Hände auf die Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja. Natürlich.“ Der Junge lächelte angestrengt. Auf einmal wurde er blass und krallte seine Finger in Krads Arm. „Dark! Oh mein Gott! Ich habe ihn vergessen! Der...mein...mein...Vater er hat ihn niedergeschlagen...du musst ihm helfen! Bitte Krad!“

„Satoshi...“

„Bitte, tu es für mich! Such nach ihm, hilf ihm! Er ist in einer der oberen Zellen und ich bin sicher, dass mein Vater es auf ihn abgesehen hat!“

„Satoshi, hör mir zu!“ Krad schüttelte den anderen kurz durch, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihm nicht helfe, aber ich werde dich nicht hier allein lassen!“

„Aber...“

„Nein, Satoshi. Ich lasse dich nicht hier allein.“

„Das musst du auch nicht.“

Die beiden fuhren herum und Satoshi warf sich mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei in Darks wartende Arme. „Dark,“ war alles, was er noch sagen konnte, bevor der Dieb ihn an sich zog und leidenschaftlich küsste.

=Na, das ist doch mal ein Anblick.=

/Tu doch nicht so. Ich kann spüren, dass du dich für ihn freust./

=Ha.= Krad schnaubte verächtlich. =Ich weiß nicht, was heute mit dir los ist. Du bildest dir Dinge ein, die es gar nicht gibt.=

/Natürlich, Krad./ Daisuke wartete, bis Krad seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Satoshi zuwandte, bevor er hinzufügte. /Du bist ein netter Kerl, Krad./

„DAISUKE!“

Satoshi und Dark fuhren erschrocken herum, nur um mit einem heftig errötenden Krad konfrontiert zu werden, der nicht so recht wusste, wo er hinschauen sollte.

Dark zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und erlebte zu seiner Genugtuung, dass Krad noch um einige Schattierungen dunkler wurde und mit heftig zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was ist passiert?“ Dark beschloß, Krad nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Statt dessen nutzte er die Gelegenheit, seinen Freund genau zu betrachten. Was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Kratzer, Blutergüsse, zerrissene Kleidung... Eine furchtbare Ahnung beschlich den Meisterdieb. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich...er...Dark, er wollte...wollte...“ Satoshi rang verzweifelt um die rechten Worte, doch Dark hatte auch so verstanden.

„Dieses Schwein! Den bring ich um!“ Der Dieb riß sich los und stürmte zur Tür, doch Krad hielt ihn rasch fest.

„Beruhige dich erst einmal! Hals über Kopf loszustürzen ist doch genau das, was er will!“

„Laß mich los, Krad! Damit darf er nicht durchkommen!“

„Das wird er auch nicht!“, sagte Krad und sah dem Dieb beschwörend in die Augen. „Wir kriegen ihn, das schwöre ich. Aber vorher müssen wir uns einen Plan überlegen.“

Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle der Dieb alle Warnungen in den Wind schlagen, doch dann gab er nach. „Du hast recht.“

„Gut.“ Krad ließ ihn los und trat zurück. „Dann sollten wir jetzt...“

„Erst einmal muss ich euch erzählen, was ich vorhin mitgehört habe. Hätte ich beinahe vergessen.“ Rasch unterrichtete Dark seine Freunde über das Gespräch, dass er zwischen Saehara und den Polizisten mitgehört hatte. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte beklommenes Schweigen.

„Was ist denn nur los?“ Satoshi klang so mutlos, wie er sich fühlte.

„Die drehen allmählich alle durch.“ Dieser Kommentar kam von Dark, der seinem Freund tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Dark, du mußt Satoshi hier rausbringen.“ Krad atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann fuhr er fort. „Ich werde sie ablenken.“

„Spinnst du?!“ schrien Satoshi und Dark gleichzeitig und Krad hob rasch die Hand.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Bitte, Dark. Du weißt wieviel mir Satoshi bedeutet. Bring ihn in Sicherheit.“  
Schweigend sahen die beiden sich an, dann nickte Dark kurz und streckte dem anderen die Hand hin. Überrascht nahm Krad das Friedensangebot an.

„Und mich fragt niemand?“

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, mich umbringen zu lassen.“ Krad streichelte Satoshi kurz über die Wange, dann verschwand er im Dunkel der Gänge.


	14. Chapter 14

/Krad?/

Der Dämon huschte über den Gang, geschickt die Schatten entlang der Wände ausnutzend und tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört. Daisuke klang ziemlich ungehalten und er war im Augenblick nicht in der Stimmung, sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um das, was der Minister um ein Haar Satoshi angetan hätte und das, war ‚er‘ nun dem Minister antun konnte.

/Krad!!! Rede mit mir!!!/

Keine Chance. Daisuke konnte wirklich sehr, sehr hartnäckig sein und Krad gab nach. Früher hätte er es nie für möglich gehalten, aber so naiv und schüchtern Daisuke normalerweise war, wenn er wirklich wütend war, dann konnte er einem das Leben zur Hölle machen.

=Was ist denn, Daisuke?=

/Das weißt du ganz genau!/, klagte Daisuke verärgert und versuchte noch einmal, seinen Körper zurückzuerhalten. Krad drängte ihn mühelos beiseite und gestattete sich ein mentales Lächeln, was Daisukes Wut nur noch mehr anstachelte. /Was zum Teufel hast du jetzt vor?/

=Was glaubst du wohl?= Krad drückte sich enger an die Mauer in seinem Rücken und beobachtete nachdenklich den vor ihm liegenden Flur. Es war merkwürdig ruhig geworden in den letzten Minuten und seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass etwas faul war.

/Das kannst du nicht!!!!!!/

=Und warum nicht?=

/Weil...weil...es ist unrecht! Und ungesetzlich und unmoralisch und ich wäre mein ganzes Leben unglücklich.../

=Du wärst unglücklich wegen etwas, dass ‚ich‘ auf ‚mein‘ Gewissen geladen habe? Glaub mir, Daisuke. Ich habe schon so viele Dinge in meinem Leben getan, da fällt eine Sünde mehr oder weniger gar nicht auf.=

/Krad, tu das nicht!/ Daisuke kämpfte noch einmal um die Kontrolle, musste jedoch einsehen, dass Krad nicht gewillt war, diese aufzugeben. /Ich weiß ja, dass du dir Sorgen um Satoshi gemacht hast, aber den Minister deswegen umzubringen ist auch keine Lösung!/

=Tut mir leid, Daisuke. Er hat Satoshi viel zu oft verletzt. Nicht nur heute. Auch früher hat er ihn mit seiner Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit fast jede Nacht zum weinen gebracht. Ich war dabei Daisuke. Ich habe Satoshi leiden sehen, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Und jetzt das. Dieser Bastard verdient, was er nun bekommt.=

Daisuke gab jeden Widerstand auf. Der Dämon war fest entschlossen, sein früheres Alter Ego zu verteidigen und es gab nichts, womit er Krad von seinem Ziel abbringen konnte. Er konnte nur warten und hoffen, dass dieser von alleine zur Vernunft kam.

 

# # # # #

 

Dark spähte um die Ecke und als der Gang sich als leer erwies, huschte er, Satoshi hinter sich herziehend, weiter. An der nächsten Biegung hielten sich wieder an und der Dieb sah sich um. Gerade wollte er sich wieder in Bewegung setzen, da fühlte er, wie Satoshi leicht taumelnd gegen ihn stieß. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“

Satoshi verdrehte genervt die Augen und warf Dark einen gereizten Blick zu. „Wenn du mich das noch ein einziges Mal fragst...!“

Der Dieb zog den widerstrebenden Jungen in seine Arme und hielt ihn für einige Sekunden einfach nur fest. Einige Augenblicke widerstand Satoshi noch, dann ergab er sich der Umarmung mit einem leisen Seufzen. Dark sorgte sich sosehr um ihn und normalerweise genoß Satoshi diese Sorge, zeigte sie ihm doch deutlicher als alles andere, wie sehr der Dieb ihn liebte. Aber der heutige Tag hatte ihn gelehrt, wie gefährlich diese Nähe war, wie verwundbar sie Dark machte. Wäre er nicht gewesen, Dark wäre niemals in Gefahr geraten.

„Sag das nicht, Satoshi! Das ist nicht wahr!“ Als der Dieb ihn an den Schultern faßte und ihn ein Stück von sich wegschob, erkannte der Junge, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte und eine leichte Röte kroch in seine Wangen.

„Denk doch mal nach, Dark! Ich habe dich von Anfang an in Gefahr gebracht. Durch mich bist du erst in diese Situation geraten!“ Trotzig sah Satoshi in Darks Augen, in denen sich eine Mischung aus Verärgerung und Trauer zeigte, die dem Jungen tief ins Herz schnitt. Aber jetzt, wo sie dieses Gespräch begonnen hatte, wollte er es ein für alle Mal klären.

„Das ist Unsinn, Satoshi! Was willst du mir damit sagen? Das ich dich aufgeben soll? Aufhören soll dich zu lieben? Nur weil ich verletzt werden könnte?“ Darks Augen funkelten bedrohlich und die Entschlossenheit in den dunklen Augen des Diebes jagte Satoshi einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich werde dich niemals aufgeben, Satoshi! Hast du mich verstanden? Du bedeutest alles für mich. Du bist mein Leben und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand sich zwischen uns stellt.“

„Ich habe Angst um dich, Dark. Alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeutet haben sind entweder tot oder haben mich verlassen.“ Beinahe flüsternd kam dieses Eingeständnis und der Dieb zog den Jungen wieder an sich.

„Das wird niemals wieder geschehen. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen und ich werde ganz sicher nicht...“ Dark unterbrach sich erschrocken, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte.

„Ich wäre nicht so sicher, dass du nicht sterben wirst.“ Saehara entsicherte seine Pistole und trat aus den Schatten hervor, die ihn bisher verborgen hatten. „Und jetzt nehmt ihr beide schön langsam die Hände hoch.“

 

# # # # #

 

„Minister Hiwatari? Bitte kommen!“

Hiwatari hielt überrascht inne als das von ihm konfiszierte Funkgerät auf einmal knisternd zum Leben erwachte und mit einem leisen Fluch zog er es aus der Tasche.

„Hier Hiwatari. Saehara, sind Sie das?“

„Jawohl, Minister! Es ist mir gelungen, Dark zu fassen!“ Saeharas Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Erregung.

„Wirklich? Das ist großartig.“ Hiwatari rang sich diese Worte nur mühsam ab, waren damit doch all seine Rachepläne vorerst gescheitert. Wütend krampfte seine Hand sich um das Funkgerät. Erst als das Plastik unter seinen Fingern bedrohlich knackte lockerte sich sein Griff.

„Wir befinden uns in den Untersuchungszellen im dritten Stock. Werden Sie zu uns stoßen?“

„Ich komme.“ Hiwatari wusste, es gab keinen Grund, nicht dorthin zu gehen. Vielleicht würde ihm auf dem Weg zu den Zellen eine Lösung für sein Problem einfallen. Er schaltete das Funkgerät aus und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Während er sich in Bewegung setzte, dachte er darüber nach, wie er diese ganze verfahrene Situation noch zu seinem Vorteil wenden konnte.

Er war so sehr mit seinen Überlegungen beschäftigt, dass er seiner Umgebung keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Eine kalte Hand legte sich um seinen Hals und bescherte ihm beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. „Willkommen in der Hölle!“, sagte Krad leise und zog den Minister in die Schatten.

 

# # # # #

 

„Sie nehmen den Jungen mit und lassen ihn nicht aus den Augen. Bei dem geringsten Anzeichen von Widerstand schießen Sie erst und fragen dann! Verstanden?!“

„Sehr wohl, Kommissar!“ Einer der Polizisten umklammerte Satoshis Arm mit festem Griff und zog den widerstrebenden Jungen hinter sich her.

„Loslassen! Saehara was soll das?!“ Satoshi wand sich verzweifelt hin und her, doch sein Bewacher verstärkte nur seinen Griff. Gleich darauf schlug die Tür hinter den beiden zu und Saehara wandte sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu dem Dieb um.

„Endlich allein.“ Der Kommissar blieb dicht vor dem Dieb stehen und musterte seinen Gefangenen neugierig. „Das also ist der berühmte Meisterdieb. Du siehst nicht besonders beeindruckend aus. Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, warum so ein Nichts wie du uns so viel Ärger bescheren konnte.“

Dark weigerte sich zu antworten. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Satoshi und der Gefahr, in der der Junge schwebte. Wenn Hiwatari Satoshi noch einmal zu fassen bekam würde nichts auf dieser Welt den Jungen noch retten können. Er musste hier raus und das schnell.

„Warum sagst du denn nichts? Lass mich raten...natürlich! Du glaubst, du könntest mir entkommen. Aber daraus wird nichts!“ Saehara zog eine Pistole aus der Tasche und sah mit Befriedigung, wie Dark erbleichte.

„Sie sind verrückt, Saehara. Wollen Sie mich erschießen? Das dürfte wohl sehr schwierig zu erklären sein, wenn man sie hinterher befragt. Immerhin bin ich gefesselt und absolut keine Gefahr für Sie.“ Dark behielt jede Bewegung des Kommissars im Auge, auch wenn er wusste, dass er wohl kaum würde ausweichen können, sollte dieser sich entschließen, ihn niederzuschießen. Dafür musste er erst seine Fesseln loswerden und diese erwiesen sich als erstaunlich schwierig zu knacken.

„Nein. Erschießen werde ich dich nicht. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.“ Saehara legte die Pistole beiseite und nahm sich einen Stuhl. Er setzte sich Dark gegenüber und musterte den Dieb so lange, bis dieser verwirrt die Stirn runzelte.

„Was soll das, Saehara! Was sollen diese Spielchen?!“ Verzweifelt kämpfte Dark hinter seinem Rücken mit den Handschellen.

„Das sind keine Spielchen.“ Saehara lächelte kalt. „Ich werde dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen und du wirst sie mir wahrheitsgemäß beantworten.“

„Und wenn nicht?!“

„Ich glaube, diese Frage kannst du dir selbst beantworten.“ Saehara beugte sich vor und fixierte den Dieb mit einem berechnendem Blick in seinen Augen. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was ich wissen will...dann wirst du leider einen kleinen Unfall haben.“

Dark schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum hassen Sie mich so? Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan.“

„Nichts getan?!“ Saehara warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte hart auf. Übergangslos wurde er wieder ernst und diesmal war sein Blick so kalt, dass Dark einen leichten Schatten von Angst verspürte. „Du hast um ein Haar meine Karriere bei der Polizei zerstört und deswegen schuldest du mir etwas.“

„Was wollen Sie?“

Der Kommissar verzog den Mund zu einem grausamen kleinen Grinsen und beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor. „Dich.“


	15. Chapter 15

Die Dunkelheit schien mit jeder Sekunde zuzunehmen und Hiwatari spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Eine plötzliche Welle aus Angst und Schock rauschte über ihn hinweg, brachte seine Nerven zum Flattern und seinen Magen in Aufruhr.

Endlich löste sich der harte Griff seines Angreifers. Langsam drehte er sich um und blinzelte verwirrt. Sie befanden sich in einem leeren Raum, den der Minister erst nach einigen Sekunden als Lagerraum identifizierte. Metallene Regale zogen sich an den Wänden entlang, dicht an dicht drängten sich Werkzeuge und Arbeitskleidung auf den Regalbrettern.

Dann bewegte sich etwas zu seiner Rechten und in sein Blickfeld trat der blonde Mann, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte, das einzufordern, was Satoshi ihm schon viel zu lange verweigert hatte.

Die beiden starrten sich lange an und Hiwatari fragte sich, wo er den jungen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte. Ihm war so, als wären sie sich früher schon einmal begegnet, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht einordnen. Um seine Angst zu überspielen, ging er zum Angriff über. „Was soll das? Wer sind Sie? Was fällt ihnen ein, mich zu erführen?“

Der Blonde neigte leicht den Kopf und musterte ihm mit kalten blauen Augen, Augen die ebenso emotionslos waren wie die seines Sohnes und irgendwie fühlte Hiwatari sich an Satoshi erinnert. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass sogar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit bestand. Doch immer noch wollte sich in seinen Erinnerungen nichts regen, so sehr er sich auch das Hirn zermarterte.

„Ich frage noch einmal: was soll das? Sie haben kein Recht, mich einfach zu überfallen!“

Plötzlich schloß sich eine kräftige Hand um seine Kehle und unnachgiebige Finger gruben sich in seinen Hals, schnitten langsam aber unerbittlich seine Luftzufuhr ab und als Hiwatari in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickte wusste er, dass er sterben würde. Der Gedanke schien ihm so absurd, dass er beinahe gelacht hätte. Er konnte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Es war einfach lächerlich.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht, nicht wahr? Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du wieder erinnern!“ flüsterte der andere ihm ins Ohr und verstärkte leicht den Druck seiner Finger. Hiwatari wand sich heftig hin und her, bis er eine Hand auf seiner Brust fühlte, die sich direkt auf sein Herz presste.

‚Erinnern woran?‘ fragte Hiwatari sich noch, bevor sich glühende Pein durch seine Haut fraßen und seine Welt in einem Wirbel aus Schmerzen versank.

 

# # # # #

 

„W...wie bitte?!“ Dark zuckte zurück. Vergessen waren die Handschellen, die er eben noch hatte öffnen wollen, vergessen war jeder Gedanke an Flucht. Einzig Saeharas letzter Satz ging ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Der Kommissar beobachtete ihn lauernd und an seinem Gesicht konnte Dark erkennen, dass er es genoß, dem Dieb mit seiner Aussage einen tiefen Schock versetzt zu haben.

„Du hast mich verstanden, Dark.“ Saehara fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sah zu seiner Befriedigung, wie der Dieb schauderte. Dann entschloß er sich, das Spielchen zu beenden. „Ich will, dass du etwas für mich stiehlst.“

Dark erstarrte. Ob vor Überraschung oder purer Erleichterung ließ sich nicht eindeutig sagen, aber Saehara sah, wie ein Teil der Anspannung aus den Schultern des Diebes verschwand. „Ich soll etwas für Sie stehlen? Ist das ein Scherz?“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du schuldest mir etwas und ich will eine Entschädigung.“ Der Kommissar sah sich rasch um, nur um sicher zu sein, dass sie wirklich allein waren. „Ich habe die Polizeiarbeit satt! Jeden Tag das gleiche. Jede Menge Ärger und wenig Geld. Ich will mich zurückziehen und sorgenfrei leben können.“

Der Dieb lachte kurz auf. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass es ein wenig merkwürdig aussieht, wenn Sie auf einmal genug Geld haben um den Dienst zu quittieren? Glauben Sie im Ernst, niemand kommt hinter Ihren ach so tollen Plan?!“

Saeharas Hand schoß vor und grub sich in die Haare des Diebes. Tränen traten Dark in die Augen als der Mann heftig an den Strähnen riß, die er sich um die Faust geschlungen hatte. Gnadenlos zerrte Saehara seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „Keine Sorge, ich habe an alles gedacht. Ich lasse dich entkommen und du wirst etwas für mich stehlen. Was, ist mir ganz egal. Hauptsache es bringt mir sehr viel Geld ein. Ich werde natürlich suspendiert werden, da ich dich noch nicht einmal halten konnte, obwohl du gefesselt warst. Du gibst mir das Geld und ich werde endlich ein sorgenfreies Leben führen können.“

„Und was macht Sie so sicher, dass ich auf Ihren Vorschlag eingehe?!“

Saehara lächelte und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand über Darks Wange. „Ich behalte Satoshi. Als Pfand. Und wenn du mich hintergehst...“ Der Finger bewegte sich über Darks Kehle. „Dann wirst du ihn nicht wiedererkennen, nachdem ich mit ihm fertig bin. Na was ist? Sind wir uns einig?“

„Nein.“

Saehara blinzelte verblüfft, doch zu mehr hatte er keine Zeit mehr, denn Dark hatte endlich die Handschellen abgeschüttelt und nutzte seine wiedergewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit, um den überraschten Kommissar von sich weg, gegen die Mauer zu stoßen, wo der Mann hart mit dem Kopf anschlug und bewußtlos liegenblieb.

„Eigentlich schade“, murmelte der Dieb vor sich hin, während er den Kommissar mit seinen eigenen Handschellen an die Heizungsrohre fesselte, bevor er rasch den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich abschloß. „Das war überhaupt keine Herausforderung.“

 

# # # # #

 

/Krad? Warum haßt du ihn so sehr?/

Keine Antwort. Statt dessen beobachtete Krad die bewegungslose Gestalt des Ministers und hoffte, dass dieser rasch wieder zu sich kommen würde. Sie waren noch nicht fertig miteinander.

/Krad?/

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Verärgert beschloß Daisuke, der Sache selbst auf den Grund zu gehen. Während Krad den Minister betrachtete, fühlte Daisuke diesen unbändigen Haß in den Gedanken des Dämons, diesen Haß, der alles andere überlagerte und keinen Raum für Vergebung ließ. Aber warum? Daisuke tastete sich prüfend durch Krads Gedanken, spürte dessen verborgensten Emotionen nach. Krad war so überrascht, dass er Daisuke stöbern ließ, ohne ihn daran zu hindern. Diese Entschlossenheit war gänzlich atypisch für Daisuke und Krad wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht recht, was er nun tun sollte.

Unvermittelt hielt der Junge inne. Unter all dem Haß war er auf etwas gestoßen, auf einmal brachen soviel Schmerzen und Trauer auf ihn herein, dass ihm schwindelte. Eine Erinnerung wirbelte aus all dem Haß empor, dunkler und tiefer zurückliegend und so furchtbar, dass Daisuke davor zurückschreckte. Doch einmal wiedererweckt, ließ diese Erinnerung sich nicht mehr zurückdrängen...

/Mein Gott./ Daisuke fühlte sich krank. /Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?/

=Warum sollte ich? Das geht niemanden etwas an.= Krads Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Hiwatari gelenkt, als dieser mit einem mitleiderregenden Stöhnen zu sich kam. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils war Krad an seiner Seite.

„Rechtzeitig wach zur Fortsetzung. Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, du Schwein!“ zischte Krad dem Mann ins Ohr, während dieser verzweifelt versuchte seine Benommenheit abzuschütteln. „Jetzt wirst du für all deine Sünden bezahlen.“

/Krad! Nicht! Er ist es nicht wert!/

=Ich will ihn nur ein wenig erschrecken.= Mit diesen Worten zog Hiwatari am Kragen seines Hemdes empor und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht, immer und immer wieder, bis sich seine Hand in tiefroten Abdrücken auf der Haut des Mannes abmalten.

Hiwatari sah mit tränenden Augen zu seinem Peiniger auf und Krad fühlte tiefe Befriedigung in seinem Herzen, als er dem Mann hart in die Rippen trat. Ein ersticktes Keuchen war seine Belohnung, der nächste Tritt traf die gleiche Stelle und ein übelkeiterregendes Knacken signalisierte, dass zumindest eine der Rippen gebrochen sein musste.

Hiwatari verdrehte die Augen, doch die Gnade einer Ohnmacht wurde ihm nicht gewährt, denn Krad grub seine Hand in dessen Haare und zerrte heftig daran. Als er sicher war, dass der Mann wach bleiben würde, zog er seine Hand zurück und betrachtete mitleidlos den zusammengesunkenen Körper des Ministers.

„Was soll das?“, hustend krümmte der Minister sich zusammen und presste eine Hand gegen seine Rippen. „Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan. Warum quälen Sie mich so?“

„Weißt du es nicht mehr? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Du warst so betrunken damals...“ Krad atmete mehrmals tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Den Mann jetzt zu töten, wäre viel zu früh. Er wollte, dass Hiwatari genau wusste, warum er sterben musste. „Dann werde ich deiner Erinnerung mal auf die Sprünge helfen.“

Er legte Hiwatari eine Hand auf die Stirn, während die andere sich in den Nacken des Ministers grub, um ein Entkommen zu verhindern. Dann ließ er all seine Erinnerungen in die Gedanken seines Gefangenen fließen.

_...Betrunken..._

Hiwatari zerrte vergeblich an Krads Händen, doch er konnte sich nicht befreien.

_...so viel getrunken und auf einmal...Lust, Gier..._

„Nein! Lass los...“

_...Vater?..._

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe ihn niemals angefaßt!“ Hiwatari wehrte sich jetzt heftiger und dann verlor seine Umgebung ihre Konturen und er war auf einmal in seiner Wohnung, sah sein jüngeres Selbst, sah sich durch die Augen seines Sohnes. Er sah sich näherkommen, sah die Gier in seinen Augen und der Anblick ließ ihn selbst zittern. Das war nicht er!

=Oh doch, das bist du. Schau genau hin, fühle mit es mit mir...=

Der Schock in Satoshis Gedanken, als sein Vater ihn zu sich heranzerrte und seinen Mund auf seine Lippen presste. Panik wirbelte durch die Erinnerungen des Jungen und Hiwatari wollte schreien, wollte sich selbst daran hindern zu weit zu gehen, doch er konnte nichts tun. Konnte nur hilflos zuschauen.

„Lass mich gehen“, flehte Hiwatari mit gebrochener Stimme, wollte nicht sehen müssen, was nun geschehen würde. Doch sein Begleiter kannte keine Gnade, nicht für ihn. Liebevolle Berührungen schickten den verstörten Geist seines Sohnes in einen tiefen Schlaf und dann war er an seiner Stelle, nahm Satoshis Platz ein.

Nein, bitte nein. Finger gruben sich in die weiche Haut seiner Hüften, hielten ihn fest und dann...Schmerz, als der Mann sich in seinen Körper hineinzwang, sich Platz schuf, wo keiner war und dann riß etwas in seinem Inneren, der Mann glitt tiefer in ihn hinein, er schrie, er weinte, Blut rann an seinen Beinen herab, doch der Mann hörte es nicht, nagelte ihn am Boden fest, Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Schultern, immer heftiger wurden die Bewegungen, immer härter die Stöße, bis schließlich endlich alles zu Ende war und mit einem erstickten Keuchen verlor Hiwatari das Bewußtsein.

/Wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle...wirst du sie mir beantworten?/ Daisuke war übel. Wenn er nur einen eigenen Körper gehabt hätte, er hätte sich mit Sicherheit übergeben. So blieb ihm nur das Gefühl, als hätte sein Magen sein Innerstes nach Außen gestülpt.

=Es tut mir leid, Daisuke. Ich wollte nicht, dass du jemals... Es tut mir leid.= Krad wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

/Ist schon gut. Ich bin froh, dass ich es weiß. Schließlich bist du mein Freund./ Er hatte nichts mehr gewünscht, als die Wahrheit zu erfahren und jetzt wo er sie kannte, war Daisuke nicht sicher, ob er sie wissen wollte. Jetzt endlich verstand er den Haß, den der Dämon dem Minister gegenüber fühlte. /Satoshi hat niemals etwas gemerkt oder vermutet?/

=Natürlich nicht, Daisuke! Damals hatte ich mich Satoshi noch nicht zu erkennen gegeben. Ich war nur da, schweigend, beobachtend. Und dann diese Nacht...er hatte getrunken. Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich schätze, er hat diese Gefühle schon sein ganzes Leben lang gehabt und als Satoshi auf einmal vor ihm stand, da muss er durchgedreht sein. Ich hätte alles getan, um Satoshi diese Schmerzen zu ersparen und so schob ich ihn beiseite, drängte ihn in die Tiefen seines Bewußtseins zurück und übernahm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Hiwatari bemerkte nichts davon. Als es vorbei war, ließ er mich einfach liegen. Am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich an nichts erinnern und fragte nur ganz harmlos, woher ich denn die ganzen Blutergüsse hätte.=

/Also hast du Satoshi gerettet./

=Vor seinem Vater vielleicht, aber nicht...aber nicht den Wahnsinn, den ich selbst verursachte. Ich bin nicht besser als er.= Krads Stimme war auf einmal voller Emotionen, Haß, Wut, Angst, Trauer. Daisuke konnte nicht sagen, welches Gefühl letztendlich die Oberhand behielt, aber Daisuke konnte es nicht zulassen, dass der Dämon sich weiterhin mit Selbsthaß und Vorwürfen quälte.

/Du hast ihn gerettet und das andere hat er dir längst verziehen./ Daisuke klang so überzeugt, dass er Krad sogar ein leises Lächeln entlockte. /Du hättest jemandem davon erzählen sollen./

=Wem hätte ich es sagen sollen? Hätte ich es Satoshi erzählt, wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Dark? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. So nahe stehen wir uns auch wieder nicht.=

Daisuke beschloß, das Thema zu wechseln. /Lebt er noch?/

Krad stupste den reglosen Körper des Ministers mit der Fußspitze an und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er ein leises Stöhnen hörte. =Ja. Aber nicht mehr lange.=

/Was hast du vor?/ wollte Daisuke nervös wissen. Er verabscheute Hiwatari aber er wollte nicht, dass Krad ihn umbrachte. 

Krad beugte sich vor und ließ seine Hand vorschnellen. Hiwatari stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als ihn der Schlag mit voller Wucht dicht unter seinem linken Auge traf.

/KRAD!/

=Was ist denn? Er hat es verdient. Das weißt du genau so gut wie ich.=

/Bitte Krad! Tu es nicht! Er ist ein Schwein und er verdient, was er bekommen hat, aber wenn du ihn jetzt tötest, dann wird alles wieder von vorne losgehen! Wir sind so weit gekommen, ‚du‘ bist so weit gekommen! Wirf das jetzt nicht einfach weg!/

Einige Sekunden lang glaubte Daisuke, der Dämon würde auf ihn hören, doch dann sammelte Krad seine Magie.

Zu spät. Energiefäden rannen wie Wassertropfen über den gesamten Körper des Ministers. Hiwatari bäumte sich auf, seine Schreie zerrissen die Luft, dann ein letztes Zucken und schließlich...Stille.

/Du...du hast ihn...ist er tot?/

=Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht.= Krad zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. =Sollte er tot sein, hat er nur seine gerechte Strafe bekommen und wenn nicht, dann hat er Glück gehabt. Lassen wir die Götter entscheiden.=

/Warum hast du dir selbst so etwas angetan? Du hättest ihm vergeben können./

=Nein. Für all das, was er mir angetan hat und was er vorhin Satoshi antun wollte, kann es niemals Vergebung geben. Er kann sich glücklich schätzen. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte ich ihm das Herz rausgerissen.= stellte Krad abweisend fest und Daisuke seufzte.

/Warum bist du so schwierig?/

=Schwierig? Ich soll schwierig sein? Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.= Und mit diesen Worten gab er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper auf.

/KRAD!/, schrie Daisuke entsetzt, als er sich urplötzlich in seinem Körper wiederfand. /Du kannst mich hier doch nicht so einfach stehen lassen! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wie soll ich hier rauskommen?/

=Ich bin sicher, du weißt die Herausforderung zu schätzen.=

Daisuke murmelte etwas, was wie ‚rachsüchtiger Bastard‘ klang, aber das hörte Krad schon nicht mehr, als er sich in tief in Daisukes Bewußtsein zurückzog und den Jungen mit seinen Problemen allein ließ.

 

# # # # #

 

Dark verlangsamte seine Schritte und hielt schließlich an. Lauschend horchte er auf irgendwelche Geräusche, die auf mögliche Polizeistreifen hinweisen, doch als alles ruhig blieb, schob er sich um die Ecke...nur um in jemanden hineinzulaufen.

Der andere ging mit einem erstickten Laut zu Boden, während Dark ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte. Als er genauer hinsah, traute er seinen Augen kaum.

„Satoshi?!“

Der blauhaarige Junge stand langsam auf und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, diesem Anfänger zu entkommen?“

„Aber...aber...wie?“

Satoshi verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nun tu doch nicht so, als wäre ich nicht in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Mein Bewacher kommt wahrscheinlich gerade erst wieder zu sich.“

Dark lachte kurz auf und riß den überraschten Jungen in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich, Satoshi! Du (kuss) bist (kuss) einfach (kusskuss) wunderbar!“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Satoshis Mundwinkel als er kurz mit der Hand über Darks Wange strich. Dann löste er sich energisch von seinem Freund und faßte ihn am Arm. „Komm schon. Lass uns machen, dass wir hier rauskommen.“


	16. Chapter 16

Vorsichtig schob Dark das Gitter des Luftschachtes beiseite und wartete mehrere Minuten in angespannter Stille, bevor er sich in den dahinter liegenden Raum hinabgleiten ließ.

„Wir haben Glück. Niemand da.“ Dark half Satoshi aus dem Schacht heraus und zog ihn zur Tür. „Wenn der Plan, den wir vorhin gesehen haben, stimmt, dann müssen wir nur noch durch diese Tür, den Gang überqueren und dann können wir das Gefängnis sozusagen durch die Hintertür verlassen.“

Satoshi schnaubte verächtlich. „Du weißt schon, dass wir niemals so einfach raus kämen, wenn dies hier ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis wäre? Es ist jetzt schon lächerlich simpel.“

„Sei kein Spielverderber! Freu dich lieber, dass es so einfach ist!“

„Genau das macht mir Sorgen!“, murmelte Satoshi, während er sich von Dark durch die Tür schieben ließ.

 

# # # # #

 

Mittlerweile krebsrot im Gesicht vor unterdrückter Wut hing Saehara immer noch an den Heizungsrohren fest. Er kam nicht an die Schlüssel heran, die auf dem Tisch in der anderen Ecke des Raumes lagen und konnte sich lebhaft ausmalen, was seine Kollegen sagen würden, sollten sie ihn so finden.

Wie aufs Stichwort ging in diesem Augenblick die Tür auf und der Junge Polizist, der damit beauftragt worden war, Satoshi zu bewachen, stolperte herein. Er sah ziemlich betreten aus und sein Gesicht spiegelte pure Verzweiflung wider.

„Herr Kommissar? Es tut mir leid, aber...aber...aber...“ Blinzelnd starrte auf das unglaubliche Bild vor sich. „Aber...Sie...Sie...sind ja...“

„Hören Sie auf zu stottern und machen Sie mich auf der Stelle von diesen Handschellen los!“

„Jawohl!“ Der junge Mann machte einige Schritte auf Saehara zu, bevor er irritiert anhielt und sich hilflos umsah.

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder?!“, fauchte der Kommissar ihn wütend an.

„Womit soll ich die Handschellen denn aufmachen?!“

Stöhnend ließ Saehara seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken.

 

# # # # #

 

Und jetzt? Daisuke hockte nun schon seit einer halben Stunde auf dem Dach des Gefängnisses und fragte sich, wie er von dort wegkommen sollte.

/Krad?/

Der Dämon drehte ihm (mental betrachtet) immer noch den Rücken zu und Daisuke wurde die ganze Sache langsam leid.

/Es tut mir leid, Krad! Rede doch bitte wieder mit mir! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!/

=Ha.=

Der Junge presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, als er darüber nachdachte, was er noch sagen könnte, um den anderen aus der Reserve zu locken.

/Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht und... warum zum Teufel entschuldige ich mich überhaupt? Eigentlich ist alles deine Schuld!/

=WIE BITTE?!=

Im Stillen gratulierte Daisuke sich zu seinem Einfall. /Hörst du mir jetzt endlich zu? Es tut mir leid, Krad! Niemand sollte so etwas erleben müssen, aber ich bitte dich, versuch doch wenigstens, ihm zu vergeben! Er erinnert sich doch noch nicht einmal daran! Und du hast Satoshi beschützt! Als ich dich kennenlernte, da warst du so voller Hass! Und jetzt.../

=Es tut mir auch leid, Daisuke. Du hast ja recht. Ich ‚bin‘ schwierig. Aber ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst und deswegen werde ich Hiwatari nicht weiterverfolgen. Ganz gleich, ob er es überlebt oder nicht.= Krad lachte leise. =Du solltest machen, dass du hier wegkommst. Ich bin sicher, bald werden sie auch das Dach abriegeln.=

/Und kannst du mir auch sagen, wie ich das anstellen soll?/

=Warum fliegst du nicht einfach?=

/Sehr witzig! Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich habe keine....ohhh!/ Daisuke hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da spürte er, wie sich auf seinem Rücken etwas veränderte. Schockiert drehte er sich um und sah ein paar strahlendweißer Flügel auf seinem Rücken.

=Nun mach schon! Flieg los!=

/Aber...aber...ich weiß nicht so recht wie! Wizz ist eigentlich derjenige, der sonst lenkt!/ Daisuke schämte sich furchtbar, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er mit seiner Unwissenheit einen Unfall riskieren.

=Keine Sorge. Spring einfach über den Rand.=

Grollend trat der rothaarige Junge näher an die Kante heran und schluckte hart. /Und ich soll jetzt springen?/

=Natürlich!= Krad kicherte verhalten. =Keine Angst. Ich helfe dir. Oder vertraust du mir nicht?=

Noch einmal schluckte Daisuke schwer, dann ließ er sich einfach nach vorne fallen, dass unangenehme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch einfach ignorierend. /Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Krad./

Sekunden später schwebte er in Richtung Wald.

 

# # # # #

 

Saehara schleuderte die Handschellen beiseite nachdem sein Kollege es doch noch geschafft hatte, diese aufzuschließen und griff sich diesen am Kragen.

„Wo ist Satoshi Hiwatari?!“

„Er...wie soll ich sagen...er ist...weg?“

Der Kommissar schnaubte wütend und stieß den jungen Mann von sich. „Sie sind auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Aber das wird ein Nachspiel haben, das schwöre ich Ihnen!“

Der junge Mann öffnete den Mund, um seinen Vorgesetzen darauf hinzuweisen, dass es ihn auch nicht besser entgangen war, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. So wie Saehara gerade drauf war, würde er ihn wahrscheinlich für sein Versagen an die Wand stellen.

„Was stehen Sie hier noch so rum?! Machen Sie sich gefälligst auf die Suche nach den beiden!“, fuhr Saehara ihn an und der Wachmann rannte hinaus.

 

# # # # #

 

Daisuke landete ein wenig unsicher auf einer kleinen Lichtung und versuchte vergeblich, seine Flügel zusammenzuklappen. Schließlich gab er entnervt auf.

=Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht schwierig.= Mit elegantem Schwung faltete Krad seine Flügel zusammen, dabei eine Leichtigkeit zur Schau stellend, die nur durch die ständige Übung in den zurückliegenden Jahrhunderten herrühren konnte, und gab Daisuke wieder einmal einen Grund, sich dem anderen gegenüber tollpatschig und hilflos vorzukommen.

„Daisuke?!“

Bevor der rothaarige Junge reagieren konnte, fand er sich schon in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder und ein aufgeregter Meisterdieb drückte ihn immer und immer wieder an sich.

„Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe mir furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht!“

„Beruhige dich, Dark! Es ist alles okay!“ Daisuke freute sich einerseits natürlich, dass seine Freunde sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten, aber andererseits war es wirklich frustrierend, immer als der ‚Kleine‘ angesehen zu werden, der von allen Seiten Hilfe brauchte.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden! Feiern könnt ihr später noch!“ Satoshi hörte auf einmal das leise Jaulen zahlloser Sirenen und drehte sich ungläubig um. „Was ist das denn?!“

Keiner seiner Freunde antwortete. Sie waren einfach zu beschäftigt damit, das gute Dutzend Streifenwagen zu beobachten, die mit heulenden Sirenen vor dem Gefängnis anhielten.

 

# # # # #

 

Auch Saehara hörte das Heulen der Sirenen und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er nun tun sollte. Als er auf Befehl des Ministers mit einem kleinen Teil seiner Mannschaft hierher gekommen war, hatte er niemandem Bescheid gegeben.

Niemand im Präsidium ebensowenig wie in den verschiedenen Ministerien wusste etwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Auf Anweisung von Hiwatari natürlich, aber wer würde ihm glauben? In diesem Augenblick hätte er sich ohrfeigen können, dass er so blöd gewesen war, sein Vertrauen in einen Mann zu setzen, der seinen eigenen Sohn ohne jeden Skrupel ans Messer lieferte.

In diesem Augenblick knackten die Lautsprecher, die in jedem Gang und jeder Zelle unter der Decke verteilt waren.

„Hier spricht Polizeipräsident Toshiba. Ich erwarte umgehend, alle Personen, die nicht zur Wachmannschaft dieses Gefängnisses gehören im Büro des Direktors. Sollte diesem Befehl nicht Folge geleistet werden, werden wir die entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergreifen und alle Betroffenen gewaltsam holen lassen.“

Saehara schluckte schwer und tastete panisch nach seiner Krawatte. Was jetzt? Er hatte eigentlich keinen vernünftigen Grund für sein Hiersein. Natürlich konnte er alles auf Hiwatari schieben...ja! Das war es. Er würde sich stellen und die ganze Verantwortung dem Minister in die Schuhe schieben.

 

# # # # #

 

Das gesamte Gefängnis war in Aufruhr. Streifenwagen, dicht gefolgt von Notfallambulanzen hielten vor dem grauen Eisentor und Dutzende Polizisten stürmten in das Gebäude.

Für die drei Jungen, die sich nicht weit entfernt in einem kleinen Waldstück niedergelassen hatten, bedeutete dies ein grandioses Schauspiel. Daisuke und Satoshi hockten im Gras, von wo aus sie einen ungehinderten Blick auf das Geschehen hatten, während Dark in einen der Bäume geklettert war.

„Wer das wohl sein mag?“

„Ich würde auf den Polizeipräsidenten höchstpersönlich tippen. Niemand sonst hat diese Wimpel auf der Motorhaube seines Fahrzeuges.“ Satoshi besah sich das Schauspiel mit großem Interesse.

„Das gibt es nicht!“ Dark landete neben seinem Freund im Gras und wies aufgeregt auf das Tor. „Seht ihr, wen sie da gerade abführen?!“

„Aber...wieso?!“ Daisuke war völlig verwirrt, während er die neu angekommenen Polizisten dabei beobachtete, wie sie Saehara senior in Handschellen abführten.

Angespannt warteten die Jungen nun darauf, was nun geschehen mochte.

„Dark...“ Satoshi hatte etwas erspäht, was er kaum glauben konnte. Seine Finger krallten sich in Darks Arm und der Dieb blinzelte ungläubig, als er sah, was seinen Freund so aufgeregt hatte.

„Das kann nicht...“ Dark lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor und blinzelte verwirrt. Doch der Anblick blieb der gleiche. Auf einer Bahre wurde ein offensichtlich schwer verletzter Hiwatari herausgetragen.

„Was hast du getan?“, flüsterte Satoshi und rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Daisukes und der Junge war einfach erleichtert, dass nicht er gemeint war, sondern Krad.

=Sag jetzt nichts. Ich will nicht, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Hiwatari und Satoshi geht es nichts an. Es würde ihn nur unnötig verletzen.=

„Tut mir leid, Satoshi! Krad schläft gerade. Unsere Flucht hat ihn völlig verausgabt.“

=Vielen Dank, Daisuke.=

/Keine Ursache./ Daisuke folgte seinen Freunden, als diese sich auf den langen Weg zurück nach Hause machten.


	17. Chapter 17

Eine Woche später hockten Dark und Daisuke auf dem Sofa im Niwa‘schen Wohnzimmer, während Satoshi im Flur am Telefon hing.

„Nein, ich komme nicht zurück in den Polizeidienst, Herr Präsident.“ Leicht gereizt wickelte der Junge sich die Telefonschnur um den Finger und presste seine Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass es schmerzte.

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass es Ihnen leid tut, was mein Adoptivvater mir angetan hat, aber ich sehe für mich keinerlei Zukunft in den Reihen der Polizei. Und seien Sie doch ehrlich. Sie hätten die Anklage niemals fallen lassen, wenn das Videoband als einziges Beweisstück nicht verschwunden wäre. Nein, ich bin nicht verbittert und ich verbitte mir, dass Sie mich stur nennen!“

Satoshi drehte nun so heftig an der Schnur, dass er sie beinahe aus der Wand gerissen hätte.

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Herr Präsident. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen.“ Mit einem wütenden Schnauben warf der Junge den Hörer auf die Gabel und kehrte zu seinen Freunden ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er sich von Dark auf dessen Schoß ziehen ließ.

„Du siehst müde aus“, stellte Dark leise fest und vergrub die Nase in Satoshis Haaren. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dass es endlich vorbei sein sollte.

„Dieser elende...“ Satoshi ballte wütend die Fäuste, beruhigte sich aber zusehens, als Dark ihm immer und immer wieder leicht über den Rücken streichelte und seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. „Mmmm...mach weiter....“

„HE! Hört auf damit!“ Daisuke verpaßte dem Dieb einen tadelnden Schlag auf den Arm und lenkte dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fernseher.

„Mach das mal lauter!“

Daisuke gehorchte und aufmerksam verfolgten sie, wie der ehemalige Kommissar Saehara nach seiner Verhandlung in den Gefangenentransporter verfrachtet wurde.

„Heute wurde das Urteil über den ehemaligen Kommissar Saehara gesprochen und die Strafe lautet auf Freiheitsberaubung, Erpressung und Amtsmißbrauch. Er ist zu einer Gefängsnisstrafe von drei Jahren verurteilt worden. Damit ist seine Karriere bei der Polizei unrühmlich zu Ende gegangen.“ Was die Reporterin noch weiter vor sich hin erzählte, nahmen die drei vor dem Fernseher nicht mehr war.

Dark war schon wieder damit beschäftigt, mit seinen Händen ausgedehnte Streifzüge unter Satoshis Hemd zu unternehmen und schenkte dem Kommissar keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Erst Daisukes völlig verzweifeltes Räuspern brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Was ist denn? Vor Saehara brauchen wir nichts mehr zu befürchten.“

„Wer hat aber auch ahnen können, dass er so blöd sein würde, Dark in einem der Vernehmungsräume festzuhalten, wo jedes seiner Worte von den Überwachungskameras aufgenommen wurde. Ich habe selten einen so inkompetenten Polizisten erlebt“, kommentierte Satoshi trocken und schmiegte sich noch enger in Darks Arme.

„Da hast du recht. Und was ist mit deinem Vater?“ 

„Adoptivvater bitte.“ korrigierte Satoshi mit eisiger Stimme und der harte Unterton machte Daisuke klar, dass der Junge nie wieder von dem Mann sprechen wollte, der um ein Haar sein Leben zerstört hätte.

=Wundert dich das?=

/Nein./ seufzte Daisuke in Gedanken. „Ist er immer noch bewußtlos?“

„Nein, aber er ist geistig völlig verwirrt. Was immer Krad getan hat...“ Satoshi gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er sich zu Daisuke hinüberbeugte und seinen Mund dicht an dessen Ohr brachte. „Ich danke dir, Krad.“

=Keine Ursache.= Der Dämon klang ein wenig schwermütig und Daisuke wusste, dass er niemals aufhören würde, Satoshi zu lieben.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung.“ Dark sah nachdenklich in die Ferne und sein Freund runzelte gereizt die Stirn.

„Nein.“

„Was nein?!“

„Nein, du wirst nicht auf Raub gehen, heute Nacht! Ich kenne diesen Blick! Und normalerweise bringst du dich nur in Schwierigkeiten! Wir hatten genug Aufregung in der letzten...hmpf!“

Dark schnitt Satoshi jedes weitere Wort mit einem Kuss ab und Daisuke, der nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie seine beiden Freunde auf seinem eigenem Sofa übereinander herfielen, zog sich deprimiert in sein Zimmer zurück. Als er die Treppe hinaufstieg, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Riku.

/Ob ich jemals so glücklich werden kann wie Dark und Satoshi?/

=Natürlich wirst du das.=

/Ich glaube nicht daran./

=Warte ab. Vielleicht brauchst du nur ein wenig Geduld.= Krad lächelte für Daisuke unsichtbar in sich hinein und hoffte, dass Dark sein Versprechen auch wirklich einhalten würde.

 

# # # # #

 

Riku klopfte das Kissen zurecht und schloss gequält die Augen, als Risa sich kraftlos zurückfallen ließ. Keine Blick, kein Wort. Nichts. Ihre Schwester schien einfach weg zu sein. Verschwunden.

Wenn es wenigstens eine Erklärung dafür gegeben hätte, irgendetwas das ihr hätte begreiflich machen können, was denn nun überhaupt geschehen war. Dann hätte sie vielleicht eine Lösung finden können oder sich, im schlimmsten Fall, damit abfinden können, dass ihre Schwester nie wieder so sein würde wie bisher.

Sie streichelte Risa kurz über die Haare und ging in die Küche, wo sie etwas zu essen für ihre Schwester vorbereiten wollte. Risa aß zwar, was man ihr hinstellte, aber das war auch schon alles. Tränen der Verzweiflung brannten in ihren Augen. es war alles so sinnlos...

Ein schriller Aufschrei hallte durch das Haus und Riku ließ alles fallen, was sie gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte. Risa? Riku rannte immer zwei Treppen auf einmal nehmend in das Zimmer ihrer Schwester und was sie sah, ließ sie ungläubig erstarren.

Risa saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett, ihr Mund war immer noch halb geöffnet in einem Versuch, nochmals ihre Panik aus sich herauszuschreien.

„Risa?“

„Oh, Riku! Ich hatte so einen furchtbaren Traum!“ Risa sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich ihrer Schwester an den Hals. Während diese nicht wusste, was sie zuerst tun sollte, lachen, weinen oder ihre Schwester einfach nur festzuhalten? Schließlich entschied sie sich für das letztere und erst als sie Risa wieder ins Bett gebracht hatte und ihre Schwester endlich eingeschlafen war, wunderte sie sich über die offenstehende Balkontür.

 

ENDE


End file.
